Key to My Heart
by Anabelle Blake
Summary: Loke is suspicious of the new FairyTail mage, Tessa the tiger girl. His curiosity only grows each time he has an encounter with her. He's sure she's got secrets, and wants to find them out. Will curiosity kill this cat? Drabble, no set update schedule, possible future lemons, possible language, don't like don't read. Those who dare, come read and see what happens! probably OOC!
1. First Meeting

**WOOHOOO! NEW STORY!**

**I'm gonna get right down to it. To me, the title sucks lol. And I've got Heart in it again so it's kind of driving me crazy lol.**

**Anywhoodle, welcome back to all those who have carried over from my story Dragon's Heart, and hello to the new recruits!**

**This story is probably gonna be a short little drabble so the chapters will be kind of short, and there won't be too much conflict in here. (but there will be a little) And honestly guys I don't know how long this thing is gonna be. It's probably gonna be quick lol. There will also be some UST (unresolved sexual tension) between the two main. I'm excited to start writing! Hopefully you're just as excited to start reading!**

**Real quick, just a warning to all the new people. There will be mistakes in here because I'm not perfect and I'm my own beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail, never have and probably never will as sad as that is.**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

Loke poofed into existence beside Lucy with a smile.

"Hello beautiful, you summoned me?" He pushed his shades up with a heart stopping coy smile.

"I didn't summon you." Lucy huffed.

"Well Crux said you gave him a search to do. He got caught up with something so he sent me to tell you. Unfortunately he can't disclose anything about the person you asked him to search up." He shrugged. Lucy pouted.

"Dang it. But she's so….. Weird." The blonde grumbled.

"It takes one to know one Lucy." Happy mumbled around his fish. The blonde glared at him.

"I'll skin you if you don't shut up, cat." She warned.

"Loke! Lucy's being mean! You're a big cat, you've got my back right?" Happy asked. Loke simply chuckled.

"Sure, buddy." He nodded. "Anyways, who exactly were you wondering about?" The lion spirit inquired.

"Well FairyTail got a new member two weeks ago and this chick hates me. I have no clue what I did to her, but she's avoiding me, like the second I walk into the guild she leaves!" She huffed. "She's more evasive than you were when you were trying to hide the fact that you were Leo from me." She grumbled.

"Really?" Loke asked. Lucy nodded. "Is she here right now?" He asked, scanning the guild hall.

"Yeah, she over there in the corner." Lucy pointed and Loke followed the direction her finger went, spotting a girl with short bright orange hair that had black streaks through it. She had cat ears, much like the Lion spirit, only hers were rounded a bit and they looked kind of like eyes looking at you from the back of her head. They were mainly black and had white dots in the center. She also had a tail!

"What the-"

"She's been telling everyone she's a shifter mage. Kind of like a take-over mage but she can only turn into one thing. She turns into a tiger." Lucy explained. Loke's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. Hey! I've got a request for you." She said suddenly, coming up with an idea.

"What is it? Want me to go on a date with you?" He teased.

"No way!" She snapped out of reflex. "You're a ladies man though. Go flirt with her, see if you can figure out what she's hiding." She demanded.

"You want me to whore myself out to her?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds bad! I'm not telling you to get into her pants, just flirt and loosen her up a bit and get her to talk! There's no harm in talking." Lucy insisted. Loke sighed. "I'll give you a kiss if you do it!" Lucy offered. Loke smirked.

"Deal!" He said quickly. Then he headed over to the girl. She was talking with Bickslow surprisingly as he approached her, and when he got close she smiled, got up and headed over Lisanna to talk to her. Loke followed after her and sat down at the bar as he waited for her to finish her conversation.

"Hi Loke, I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?" Mira wondered.

"Oh nothing much. I'm kind of on a mission right now though." He smiled and slid his eyes back to the tiger girl.

"What mission?"

"What do you know about that tiger girl? The new one."

"Oh Tessa? She's really sweet. Very charming and she seems to be about as good with men as you are with women." She tittered. Loke's brows rose considerably.

"Really?" He asked.

"Mmhmm, but you didn't hear the from me." She whispered.

"What else can you tell me about her?" Loke asked as he leaned over the bar.

"Well, she's a shifter mage, which I've never heard of before, but it's kind of cool. She said she came here all the way from Minstrel."

"Really? That far away?"

"Yeah. She said she's always wanted to travel so she just walked from Minstrel to here."

"She walked?" Loke asked in surprise.

"That's what she said." Mira nodded. "But here's your chance to ask her for yourself." She stood up straight and smiled.

"Hi, Tessa. What can I get for you?" The white haired woman smiled.

"Can I get a glass of milk?" Tessa smiled and sat down at the only empty seat at the bar. Right next to Loke.

"Sure thing. By the way, Tessa, this is-"

"Leo the Lion." Tessa said turning to face him. Both Mira and Loke looked shocked.

"How did you-"

"The cat ears kind of gave you away, plus there's a whole big reveal issue of Sorcerer Weekly showing you coming out as the Celestial spirit." She said boredly, not nearly as polite as she was with Mira.

"Oh, right." Loke smiled pleasantly. "Well, you know me but I don't have the pleasure of knowing you." He said in his best host-like voice.

"And?" She asked blandly.

"And I'd like to get to know you." He smiled.

"And what if I don't want you to know me?" She asked.

"Well-…." Loke frowned a little. "I'm sorry, have I offended you in some way?" He asked.

"Not you particularly, but I don't really get along with the Celestial Zodiac." She muttered and then turned as Mira came back with her glass of milk. Her bright smile was back in place. "Thank you Mirajane." She smiled and chugged the contents of the glass, licking her lips when she was done. "Well I'll be off now, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and hopped off of her stool. Loke finally noticed how small she really was as he watched her walk away.

"So…" Mira said when she was gone. "How did your chat go?"

* * *

**And there is the first chapter. Yay! Review and tell me what ya think okay!?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	2. Second Encounter

**I'M BACK! Have ya missed me? I missed all of you!**

**Let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

_Previously on Key to My Heart_

_"Well-…." Loke frowned a little. "I'm sorry, have I offended you in some way?" He asked._

_"Not you particularly, but I don't really get along with the Celestial Zodiac." She muttered and then turned as Mira came back with her glass of milk. Her bright smile was back in place. "Thank you Mirajane." She smiled and chugged the contents of the glass, licking her lips when she was done. "Well I'll be off now, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and hopped off of her stool. Loke finally noticed how small she really was as he watched her walk away._

_"So…" Mira said when she was gone. "How did your chat go?"_

Now…

Since Loke hadn't fulfilled his end of the deal, Lucy refused to kiss him and sent him back to the spirit world when he started bugging her about a date.

"It's not fair, I tried my hardest, but that Tessa chick was being prejudice towards us." Loke grumbled to Taurus in the spirit world. The bull was only half listening, the other half of him was daydreaming about Lucy's body.

_"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"_ Loke heard Lucy's voice call out before a doorway appeared in front of him. He stepped through and he was in the human world again.

"You called, my love." He purred, mostly just to tease her. She ignored it.

"I just needed you out so I could send Scorpio back." She shuddered.

"I thought Aquarius was okay with you calling one or both of them out?" Loke frowned.

"She's okay with it as long as I call them both out at the same time. But I wanted to send them back. They were totally rubbing their relationship in my face." She huffed.

"Ah." Loke nodded. "So, I'm just out as a magic drain for Kaia?" He asked.

"Yup. Now. Open! Gate of The Maiden! Virgo!" The maid poofed into existence and bowed to Lucy.

"Is it punishment time, Princess?" She asked.

"No, but you and Loke can hang out for a while if you want." Lucy smiled. Loke realized for the first time that they were just outside the guild hall.

"Cool." He nodded. Lucy headed inside the guild and Virgo followed after her but Loke paused when he heard something coming from an alleyway. He frowned and headed over to investigate. What he saw made his eyes widen. The new girl, Tessa was there and she was backed into a corner with about three guys. What really surprised him was the fact that she didn't look scared. She was smiling like the cat that got the canary even though she was completely outnumbered.

"C'mon little kitty, we just wanna have some fun." One of the men cooed.

"Ah, well, unfortunately I'm a little busy at the moment." She said teasingly.

"You look pretty free to me." One of the men grabbed her arms and raised them over her head as he pulled her into his chest. She didn't even try to resist. She just laughed.

"Really? I look free when you're holding me against my will?" She sneered.

"I don't see you fighting." The guy scoffed.

"Well, me telling you to leave me alone should have been enough. But you three just keep _pushing!_" She stomped on his foot, he let her go, another guy came up behind her to try and grab her and she bent forward while her leg shot out and she kicked him in the jaw, sending him flying up and back. Her leg came down and she spun, tripping the third quickly and then the first guy got up just to tackle her to the floor. Loke moved forward to help but all of the sudden there was a ripping sound and then a powerful roar echoed out.

"What the hell!?" The guys exclaimed when they saw the very large tiger in front of them. It snarled and they scrambled back.

"What's the matter, now you don't want to play?" Tessa asked as the tiger's mouth opened.

_"She turns into a tiger apparently."_ Loke remembered. Well this tiger was _massive_. She was about the size of a bear. Tessa swiped at one with her paw and caught him in the side, He fell to the ground with a cry of pain and then she tackled the other two at the same time. They were so scared that they passed out. She made a snorting sound and then went over to the last one. He was shaking as he watched her approach.

"This is why when a girl tells you to leave her alone, you leave her alone." She growled. He nodded and tried to scramble back but she was over him in seconds, and then she hit her massive head against his, knocking him out cold. She looked around and huffed. "Damn…"

"That was pretty impressive." Loke found himself saying. Tessa looked up and her golden eyes narrowed slightly.

"Thanks. Now if you could turn around or look away or something, that's be nice." She muttered.

"What, why?"

"Well, unlike a take-over mage, when I transform my clothes don't magically disappear and reappear." It took a second but Loke's eyes widened as he realized.

"The ripping sound was your clothes."

"Ding ding, we have a winner. Now, would you-what are you doing?" She asked backing up a step as he walked further into the alley and took off his suit coat.

"You're petite enough in your human form that this should cover everything." He said as he laid the jacket over her back. She looked up at him for a second and then slowly the tiger shrank ad melted into a girl. The ears and tail were still there though. She quickly pulled the lapels of the coat tightly around herself as she sat up, sitting in the unconscious man's lap.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Loke nodded and offered a hand to help her up. She took it reluctantly and he pulled her to her feet while she still held the jacket tightly closed.

"So what exactly were you doing in this alley with these creeps?" He wondered.

"Eh, they said they wanted to talk. I knew what they wanted but I thought I'd teach them a lesson. I think it turned out alright." She muttered and leaned down to grab the collars of their shirts. She dragged them behind her as she headed out of the alley way and over to a lamp post.

"What are you doing?" Loke asked when he saw her stripping them down to their underwear on the middle of the sidewalk.

"Embarrassing and emasculating them. Then they'll know not to mess with a girl ever again." She muttered and tied all their clothes together before using it to tie them to the lamppost. "Plus, this will hold them until I can get to Mira and get some clothes."

"Why would Mira have clothes?"

"I warned her about this, if I had to turn into a tiger for any reason. I keep a couple spare changes of clothes in the guild for that reason. Hell I have outfits hidden all over the place." She shrugged and finished tying them men up. Then she stood and headed into the guild hall. The second the men started spotting her, they whistled and cat called. "Che…. And here I thought _I_ was the animal." She grumbled. Loke chuckled and followed her over to the bar.

"Tessa! What happened to you?" Mira asked.

"I ran into trouble, had to turn, where'd you put the clothes I gave you?" She asked.

"They're right here." Mira smiled and reached under the bar. She took out a little tub and handed it to Tessa.

"Thanks Mirajane." She smiled and took the tub before heading into the bathroom. She came back out a minute later with her hair up in pigtails, a halter top tank top, and a skirt. When she turned to give the tube back to Mira, Loke noticed that her top was backless aside from two sets of strings holding the top together and up. He also saw the guild mark on her back. She turned to him and held out his suit jacket. "Thanks for letting me borrow it." She said as he took it back. He nodded.

"No problem." He smiled, and noticed Mira looking between them out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, I'm off. Gotta take those guys to the police so they can be punished." She muttered.

"I'll seeya around then." Loke smiled. She turned and walked backwards so she could look at him as she spoke.

"I guess, since your key holder is in the guild." She shrugged. "Seeya later, Leo." She smirked before turning and leaving.

"So… She seems to like you." Mira giggled. Loke whipped around, looking at her like she was insane.

"You kidding me? She acts like she barely tolerates me." He muttered.

"Well she's more friendly to you than the other spirits Lucy's called out…. Well, she gets along with Aries and Aquarius as well." She mumbled.

"She gets along with Aquarius?" He asked in surprise. "No wonder, she's so standoffish." He muttered quietly when she nodded.

"Loke!" Mira scolded, trying not to giggle. He shrugged.

**So…. Second chapter is up. Sorry it's so OOC but I can't exactly fit in any Loke the Lady's Man moments right now. Later though lol.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**


	3. Popping and Stalking

**And again I'm here. Good to see all of you! So I'm gonna be gone for about a week, sorry but final vacation before school starts up again! And after that school starts. Seriously, I get back, have one day to recoup, and then I'm off to school so updates will not be super frequent. It's my last year so I really need to focus on my studies. I'll probably write on the weekends but that doesn't mean I'll update. Just warning y'all about what's going down.**

**Now, to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no, if I had FairyTail all my OTPs would be together like *snaps fingers* that.**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

_Previously on Key to My Heart_

_"Well she's more friendly to you than the other spirits Lucy's called out…. Well, she gets along with Aries and Aquarius as well." She mumbled._

_"She gets along with Aquarius?" He asked in surprise. "No wonder, she's so standoffish." He muttered quietly when she nodded._

_"Loke!" Mira scolded, trying not to giggle. He shrugged._

Now…

The next time Loke was summoned from the spirit world, Lucy was already in the guild hall.

"Hey Loke." Kaia smiled. He looked down and his eyes widened.

"When you did get a bump?" He wondered, looking at the small round swell between her hips. She laughed.

"You've been gone for almost two months because you were all pouty about Tessa ignoring you." Lucy muttered.

"Well, it's not like you summoned me!" He pouted.

"It's not like you couldn't come out on your own power." Lucy countered, smirking.

"Well, you might have two gates open and I figured three would be draining too much." He shrugged.

"No, three would be nice." Kaia muttered.

"Oh, do you want me to summon another spirit?" Lucy asked.

"You don't have to, I'm fine with this, but it's not like I'm taking missions." She snorted.

"Why not?" Loke frowned.

"Well, I went to the doctor and she said I was fine and healthy, she just told me to take it easy because my Magic Power makes me a high risk pregnancy." She shrugged.

"Yeah, so no missions for her until the baby is born." Natsu smiled leaning over and rubbing her stomach. Kaia smacked his hands away and he pouted.

"You want to rub something? Rub my back." She huffed teasingly.

"What's wrong with your back?" Tessa asked as she came up, munching on a chicken leg. Lucy sweat dropped, muttering to herself that she somehow managed to look lady like while devouring meat stuck to a bone.

"Well, I'm not flat chested, and that paired with the added weight of my growing baby bump, it's really starting to ache." She grumbled.

"I can help, if you want." Tessa offered.

"Would you?" The bluenette smiled.

"Yeah, sure, but you're gonna have to stand up and _trust_ me for this." The tiger haired girl stressed.

"I'm sure I can manage that." Kaia laughed. "Hell I don't really care what you do as long as you get rid of this pain." She grumbled before carefully standing up. Tessa smiled and finished off her chicken leg, turning and tossing it into a bin at the other end of the table. She wiped her hands on her skirt and then interlaced her fingers and stretched out her arms to crack her knuckles. She also cracked her neck.

"That's disgusting." Lucy wrinkled her nose. Tessa smirked over at her.

"Well, if you don't like the sound of popping bones you might wanna plug your ears, Blondie." She snickered when Lucy complied right away. She placed her hands on Kaia's shoulders, turned her so her back was adjacent to the table and bench seat, then stood up on it. "Seriously, trust." She muttered. Kaia nodded. "Now relax your body, this is gonna be sudden and you can't tense up." She huffed.

"Right." Kaia relaxed her body with a deep breath. Tessa grabbed her shoulders from the back and all of a sudden she yanked Kaia backward by her shoulders. The sound was like someone had steam rolled over a strip of bubble wrap, only muted.

"Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Relax, Natsu, I'm fine." Kaia promised as Tessa straightened her. "Thanks so much, Tess-"

"Don't thank me yet, I'm not done." Tessa smiled. "Link your fingers together behind your back." She ordered. Kaia complied. "How flexible are you?" She wondered.

"Pretty flexible."

"Tell me when it hurts." Tessa commanded before slowly raising her arms behind her back. She got to a right angle before Kaia winced.

"There." She grunted.

"Alright. Wow, that's a lot of room to work with. Okay." She nodded to herself and lowered Kaia's arms. "Relax." She demanded again. Kaia relaxed her body and Tessa took her wrists in her hands after stepping off the bench. "On three. One, two-" She jerked her arms up and more popping was heard. Kaia gasped.

"Kai-"

"Oh my god, that feels awesome!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Still not done. Your spine will practically be jello after this last part." Tessa smiled and got back up on the bench. "Face me." She told her. Kaia turned and face her. "Is it okay if I hold the base of your head, I'll probably end up touching you neck." She warned. Kaia frowned but nodded.

"Yeah, as long as you ask I'm sure I'll be okay." She shrugged.

"Alright." Tessa's hands went into her hair and cradled the sides of her head towards the back, her fingers touching the back of Kaia's neck. "Relax." She said soothingly. Kaia relaxed at the calm voice and then Tessa jerked her head to tilt to each side before rolling it around. Even more popping and then she released her. "Done. How do you feel?" She smiled.

"Holy crap, you should start selling this as a service!" Kaia exclaimed rubbing her neck.

"So you feel better?"

"Oh my god, it's like I never had any pain to begin with." Kaia smiled.

"Good, then it worked. Tell me any time you start feeling the pain again."

"Where'd you learn that technique?" Loke wondered. He'd seen it being used as a remedy for back injuries in the spirit world for spirits that had fought for their key holders.

"I-uh-ha…. I learned it in-um Bosco." She stammered scratching behind her ear.

"Oh, who'd you learn it from?" He asked.

"A medicine man." She shrugged. He gave her a strange look.

"What?" She asked.

"Why'd you travel all the way from Minstrel to Foire?" It sounded like he was interrogating her.

"Um…. Is there something against traveling?" She asked, seeming annoyed that he was prying.

"No, it's just weird. Why Foire?" He shrugged and she copied the move.

"Why not Foire?" She shot back.

"Do you always answer questions with more questions?"

"Do you?" She countered, smirking now. Loke couldn't stop his chuckle.

"No, I was just curious, and not always." He answered all three questions.

"I wanted to travel the world and explore, I pointed to a random place on the map to do it, and occasionally." She said crossing her arms over her chest. She rose an eyebrow. "Now, is the interrogation over, I have a job to work." She muttered before uncrossing her arms and walking out of the guild. Loke watched her walk out.

"Am I free to wander?" He asked Lucy. She shrugged.

"Sure, I don't mind." She muttered. He nodded and then left the guild to follow after her, there was just something that seemed off with the tiger girl. He couldn't pinpoint it, it was just a gut feeling. He decided to follow it, and investigate her, i.e. stalk her until he found something. And he was sure he'd find something.

* * *

**So yeah, that's the end for this chapter. REVIEW!**

**See y'all laters!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	4. I Dare You

**HELLO MY LOVELIES! I'VE MISSED YOU!**

**Here's your new chappy! NOTE NOTE NOTE LOOK AT ME! I have a playlist set up for this chapter on youtube, I'll try and post the link on my profile but if it doesn't work I'll put directions up as well.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine! Y'all should get this by now :P**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

_Previously on Key to My Heart_

_"I wanted to travel the world and explore, I pointed to a random place on the map to do it, and occasionally." She said crossing her arms over her chest. She rose an eyebrow. "Now, is the interrogation over, I have a job to work." She muttered before uncrossing her arms and walking out of the guild. Loke watched her walk out._

_"Am I free to wander?" He asked Lucy. She shrugged._

_"Sure, I don't mind." She muttered. He nodded and then left the guild to follow after her, there was just something that seemed off with the tiger girl. He couldn't pinpoint it, it was just a gut feeling. He decided to follow it, and investigate her, i.e. stalk her until he found something. And he was sure he'd find something._

Now…

The lion stalked his prey, silently following her until he could figure out where she would stop. He would pounce when she did, but until then he'd continue following her.

He followed her all the way into Magnolia's newest and hottest club. She walked up to bouncer, whisper something to him, and he let her inside even though the line was half way down the block. He followed.

"Hey, I know you. Loke, come on in, you'll really keep this place busy." The bouncer greeted him. Loke had no idea who he was but he wasn't one to refuse a gift, so he walked right inside and looked around for Tessa while some strange techno music thudded through the speakers. He spotted her weaving through the crowd and once she'd cleared she made her way to the bar. He followed after her, watching her talk to the bar tender. He nodded and fixed her a drink as the lion approached. The bartender moved to hand her the glass but Loke intercepted the drink before she could take it.

"Surely someone with your youthful beauty is too young to be of legal drinking age." He couldn't stop the line from slipping out. Tessa snorted and took the drink from his hand and raised it to her lips. Then she drank some of the white liquid.

"Relax, it's straight cream. But even if it was alcoholic I'd still be more than old enough to handle it." She smirked.

"For some reason I find that hard to believe." He chuckled.

"I'm much older than you think, little cub." With that said she drank the rest of it in one go, and as she set the cup down Loke watched her mouth as her tongue peeked out to lick the cream that clung to her lip. She dug into her purse, paid for the drink and then she was up and out of her seat, melting into the crowd of bodies on the dancefloor quicker than the spirit could track. He cursed and stood to try and spot her strange orange/red and black hair.

Once he spotted it he tried to make his way through the mob of gyrating people to get to her, and it took him longer than it should have thanks to all the girls trying to dance with him. He politely brushed off their attempts and moved over to Tessa. He was on a mission after all.

"Why do you run away from me?" He murmured into her ear as he came up behind her. She didn't jump or anything it was like she expected him to show up. When she turned the smile on her lips confirmed it.

"Look," he immediately knew that the smile was just a show by the icy tone in her voice, "I'm trying to do the job I was hired to do. It'd be nice if you didn't distract me when I'm trying to find my employer." She growled. She glared briefly to get her point across and moved to leave him once again, but he grabbed her hand to stop her. Quicker than he thought she was capable of, she had his arm twisted around and was in the process of turning him when he broke the hold just as fast, hitting her hand away. She hissed and drew her arm back quickly.

"Crap, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asked quickly.

"Che, like that weak hit hurt me. The hiss was a warning, little cub." She growled. "I mean it. Leave. Me. Be." She warned. She turned on her heel and Loke was momentarily distracted by how her skirt swirled up and revealed her lacy black panties, along with a view of where her tail attached to her spine. By the time he came out of his daze Tessa was gone. He started looking for her again immediately, but unlike last time he couldn't spot her. He sighed and went back to the bar, prepared to wait for her to show up again. He picked a spot so he had perfect view of the entrance/exit, the dancefloor, the bar, and the stage.

He was sitting there and sipping a drink for quite a while before she reappeared. And the only reason he noticed was because she was up on stage with who Loke assumed was the owner or manager of the club. He was greeting the club goers as Tessa adjusted her new outfit. It was a little ostentatious. Metallic orange cloth with black bordering, the tank top was slanted on her body exposing her stomach, and her skirt was matching, and short. It also had a slit up the side.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight to club Event! Tonight's event is going to be live music!" The man with the mic called and the crowd cheered. "This lovely little kitty has agreed to sing covers of songs for you all, so make requests now!" He smiled before handing Tessa the mic as people flooded the DJ. Music started up and Tessa's ears twitched slightly as she caught what song it was. She laughed and began singing.**(this is where the playlist comes in you can shuffle it if you really want to)**

Loke watched her dance around and sing on stage, if she knew the song she would sing it, no matter what song it was. Eventually a song with a techno type beat came on and Tessa smirked as she tapped her foot to the beat, waiting for her time to come in.

_(Turn Me On)_

_Doctor, doctor, need you back home baby_

_Doctor, doctor, where you at?_

_Give me something_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_I need your lovin'_

_You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_

_My body needs a hero_

_Come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling real low._

_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

_Oh!_

_Make me come alive_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Make me come alive_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Oh, you make it, make it right_

_My temperature is super high_

_If I scream, if I cry_

_It's only 'cause I feel alive_

_My body needs a hero_

_Come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling real low,_

_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

_Oh!_

Loke was transfixed by her as she sang, mainly because of how sexual the song sounded to him and the dance moves she used to accompany it. She even got down into the crowd and continued to sing and dance as she walked through the mob of people. She picked a man at random and started dancing with him as she continued singing.

_Make me come alive_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Make me come alive_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands (palm of your hands)_

_Come and save me now_

_I know you can, I know you can_

_D-d-d-d-don't let me die young, I just want you to father my young_

_I just want you to be my doctor, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I_

_I, I, I, I know you can save me_

_And make me feel alive_

She stopped dancing with the man and walked by up to hop up onto the stage. She literally jumped onto the stage and landed on her toes in a crouch. She sprung up onto her feet and continued her sexy dancing.

_Make me come alive_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

When the song finished people cheered and she bowed to them graciously. The man from before came back and took the mic from her, smirking and leering at her as she panted.

"Wasn't she just lovely? Such an exquisite dancer and singer. I might have to hire you on full time." He teased, though it only sounded like he was half joking. Tessa simply laughed.

"Well, whether I accept or not would depend on what you pay me." She joked. He chuckled.

"I would pay _you_ whatever you wanted to dance like that again." He smirked. Tessa laughed again and Loke scoffed. Sure he was a playboy but at least he respected the women he dated. This man wasn't dating Tessa, and he was being disrespectful. "Well, that's all for now, let's let her have a break hmm?" He smiled and Tessa did too before hopping down from the stage as music started up again. Tessa made her way slowly through the dance floor, pausing to dance with men that asked, but leaving quickly. She was making her was over towards _him_ Loke realized. He decided she was probably just heading to the bar to get a drink, not to approach him specifically, after all she seemed to hate his guts. That's the impression he got from her by the barely concealed contempt he saw in her eyes when she spoke to, or even looked at him.

Imagine his surprise when she walked directly up to him smiling coyly.

"Hey." She purred.

"Uh-… Hi." Loke muttered, cursing himself internally. Normally he was so smooth around the ladies, but this chick had him all turned around.

"I'm on a break now." She stated.

"I can see that. That was some nice singing and dancing up there." He complimented.

"Thanks. So… Wanna dance?" She asked, offering out a hand. His eyes widened behind his shades.

"Really?" He asked in surprise. She shrugged.

"Yeah."

"….. Sure, why not." He chuckled and took her hand as he stood up.

"One thing first." She said looking at his outfit. She pulled off his suit coat, set it down and then stepped closer to pull off his tie. He had no clue why he liked it so much, but the way her fingers dragged down his chest as she pulled the tie loose had his pants feeling suddenly a bit tighter. He watched her as she set the tie with his coat and then she took his arm, unbuttoning the sleeve of his shirt and rolling it up to his elbow. She repeated it on the other side, and then she reached up and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his dress shirt. She looked him up and down, then reached up to his glasses. "Isn't it really dark with those on in here?" She asked. Before he could stop her, she pulled his blue sunglasses from his face. For some reason he felt his face heat. She froze and looked up at him. "Ah-uh…"

"I'd like to keep them on if that's okay." He said, taking them back and putting them back on quickly.

"Fair enough. You look sexy either way." She shrugged, acting like the comment was completely normal with how casual she sounded. "Now let's go." She grabbed his hand and towed him over to the dance floor.

As they got on the dance floor a more exotic sounding song came on. **(Dare by Shakira)**

Tessa smirked and turned to face him. The way she danced fit the music perfectly, the sway of her hips and the movements of her feet suggested she knew how to dance quite well to this type of music. Luckily, the lion spirit knew how to dance to this as well, though his experience was a little more formal he could still adapt and apply it to this setting. He took her hand and pulled her up against him as he spun her to face away from him. They moved together with the tempo of the song and Loke smirked when he realized just how well she danced. And she was such a tease while dancing as well. Whether she was aware of it or not, he had no clue. But she turned and the smirk told him she was _very_ aware of what her body was capable of. She moved up against him during a slow part towards the end and whispered the lyrics into his ear.

_"I dare you to kiss me, I dare you to touch me…. It's truth or dare on the dance floor."_ Luckily the beat picked back up and hid his groan, but when she pulled back, her grin told him she still heard it. "Well, Leo?" She smirked. He was confused, surely she hadn't been serious with those whispers, she was just continuing her teasing. Right?

She smirked and turned in a slow circle while her hips rotated, and her backside moved across the front of his pants when her back was turned to him. His slacks felt tighter than ever as he waited for her to finish her circle. Then he took hold of her chin, tilted her face up and leaned down. He hesitated for a second, his lips just two centimeters from hers, just enough room for her to pull away. All she did was rest her hands at his sides as she looked up at him, those golden eyes practically searing into his own. He closed the distance and pulled her in close by her hip as he kissed her. He kept a firm hold on her jaw so she couldn't pull away, because the second he kissed her he didn't want to stop. He felt her tongue sweep along his lower lip and a low rumble built up in his throat as he opened his mouth to her. She teased him by letting her tongue delve inside and flick briefly inside his mouth before pulling back. He took charge and teased her back. Her moan vibrated against his lips and he gripped her tighter, pulled her closer.

All too soon for his liking Tessa pulled back, panting. Her gold eyes were now a few shades darker and he guessed his probably were too. She opened her mouth to speak, and right then, he was willing to agree to anything she could have said.

"I need to get back to work." Except that.

* * *

**And there's chapter four, boy it was kind of long for a drabble fic haha! Woohoo! Drop me a review, leave me some love guys c'mon I live for your reviews! They make me soooooooo excited and happy when I see them in my inbox!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	5. Fleeing The Scene

**And here's chapter five everybody!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously…. FairyTail isn't mine. I only wish.**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

_Previously on Kay to My Heart_

_All too soon for his liking Tessa pulled back, panting. Her gold eyes were now a few shades darker and he guessed his probably were too. She opened her mouth to speak, and right then, he was willing to agree to anything she could have said._

_"I need to get back to work." Except that._

Now…

"You can stay for a few minutes longer I'm sure." He smiled invitingly and she gave him a coy smile in return.

"As good as that sounds, I was hired to entertain the people of this club." She replied.

"Well, I'm a person, I'm in this club. And I really like how you were entertaining me." He smirked playfully. She laughed at that.

"I just bet you did." She shook her head and then disentangled herself from him. He reluctantly let her go. "I have to admit, you kiss better than I expected, for a little cub." She smirked. Loke opened his mouth to reply but she was already weaving through the crowd of people, making her way to the stage again.

"Why does she keep calling me that?" He grumbled as the music faded out, leaving the club surprisingly quiet.

"Hey everybody! I'm back! Requests are open!" Tessa called into the microphone. The crowd cheered and whistled.

"I have a request!" A man's voice boomed out.

"And what would that be, random stranger?" Tessa teased.

"That you come here and hold something other than that microphone!" He and a couple other guys burst out laughing. Tessa's smile never left her face.

"Mmm, sorry no. See I'm used to holding something big and heavy, and and it'd feel real strange to hold something so small." She said sweetly. That got even more laughs, but not from the guy who commented. He glared at her.

"You little-" He growled and climbed onto the stage. Loke immediate began pushing his way to the stage while he watched the security move to help Tessa but she waved them off.

"He's drunk, don't worry I can handle him." She promised, talking into the mic before tossing it to the security.

"Oh now you're ready to handle me?"

"Only your drunken fighting, Your dick's still way too small for me." She smirked. Loke was surprised that she used that sort of language, but her comment made him chuckle. The club goer growled out curses aimed at her before he stepped forward and took a swing. Tessa dodged it easily and his next two attacks as well. He lunged for her and she dove to the side, ending in a roll that had her springing back to her feet.

"Wow! This is by far the most entertaining thing I've done tonight!" She laughed. "Well… Second most." She smirked and glanced at Loke. He chuckled.

"I'll show you entertaining!" The man snarled and swung at her again. Tessa flipped back into a hand stand and kicked him in the process of raising her feet into the air. As he stumbled back she lowered her feet so she was bent in half, hands touching the floor between her feet. She straightened and the crowd gave shocked gasps when they saw the guy wielding a ball of fire in his hands.

"Now, is the magic really necessary?" She scoffed. But her tail, which was flicking back and forth, showed that she was excited by the new development. He threw the fire ball at her and she jumped up into the air to avoid the attack. The fire ball hit the amplifier behind her instead. It exploded into sparks and when Tessa landed she turned and looked back at it.

"Ah crap, I'm probably gonna be blamed for that." She sweat dropped.

"Don't focus on that when I'm here in front of you!" The man snarled as he appeared before her.

"Whoa! When did he get so fast?" Loke exclaimed. "Tessa! Watch ou-" The man struck his first blow on her, hitting her in the ribs as she turned. The force of his punch sent her flying sideways into a drum set. Everything was still for a second and then the pile of destroy drums shifted. Tessa's hand shot out and started shoving the drums off of her. She stood up and stretched out her side.

"Man, that actually kind of hurt." She grumbled, rubbing where he'd punched. "Man if I actually bruise cause of you I'm gonna get really pissed off." She growled, glaring at him. He backed up a step.

"Y-You got back up?" He asked.

"Only a weakling goes down after a signal weak little hit like that!" She snapped. "There's no way it'd take me down! That would be a disgrace to the FairyTail guild's name if a member got so easily defeated!" She smirked.

"FairyTail!?" The man exclaimed.

"You got it. I'm a FairyTail wizard!" She turned and showed off the golden colored guild mark on her back. "And I won't back down from a fight. So bring it on! That is, if you're not a scared little kitty cat." She goaded.

"No way! FairyTail or not, I'm not scared of a kitten like you!" He snapped, creating another fireball. Tessa smirked.

"You will be, soon enough." She smirked.

"Flaming Fireball Cannon!" He raised the fireball into the air and more shot out of it. Tessa nimbly dodged his attacks, flipping and cartwheeling more than a gymnast around the stage.

"Tiger Claw, Go!" Her hand turned into a paw, and sharp claws shot out of the tips as she jumped up, and came down to swipe at him. He barely dodged the hit and her claws shredded through a couple strands of his hair. While he was distracted with dodging her hit, her leg swung out and kicked him. He went flying sideways into the pile of drums she'd crashed into, but unlike her, he didn't get back up. Tessa nimbly landed on her toes and her paw turned back into a hand as she flexed her fingers. "It's been a while since I've had to use an actual spell." She mumbled to herself.

"M-my club! My equipment!" The manager guy came rushing up onto the stage. Tessa sweat dropped.

"Uh-oh…" She whispered.

"You ruined all of my equipment with your little fight!" He shouted. She bowed quickly and repeatedly as she threw out apologies. "There's no way I'm paying you for this!" He exclaimed.

"I don't need the money, I'm sorry I caused so much trouble, if you still would have tried to pay me I wouldn't have taken it! Keep it for the damages, I'm sorry." She said again.

"That won't even cover half of it!" He snapped.

"I'm sure we can work something out, I'm sor-" The crowd of club goers suddenly exploded into cheers and applause and shouts of how cool that fight was to witness. She took the chance to jump off the stage, landing right next to Loke.

"Tessa-"

"Leo! C'mon, run before he turns me into a slave to repay my debt or something!" She shouted, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the exit.

"Wait, what about my coat and tie-"

"No time! You're a spirit if you need a costume change you can leave and come back." She snapped as she continued to race to the exit with him stumbling along behind her.

They made it out of the club and down the block before Tessa finally slowed.

"Huuuaah, thank god… I thought… I would have… to sing and dance….. the rest of the night….. if I'd stayed…." She panted as she put her hands on her knees.

"You're out of breath from the little amount of running?" Loke asked. She panted and glared up at him.

"Tigers can only go super-fast for short bursts of time." She informed him.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know that." He muttered.

"Of course you don't, you probably only know the perverted Lion facts." She snorted.

"Okay why does it seem like you hate my guts? Have we met before you came to FairyTail? I mean, you get along with the other spirits, clearly it's just a problem with me. So what gives?" He demanded.

"I don't hate just you." She grumbled.

"But you admit that you hate me." He pointed out.

"Well….. Hate is a strong word. I just don't like you." She muttered.

"Why not? I mean it seemed like it in the club." He was so confused by this chick. Tessa tensed up suddenly and her spine went ramrod straight as she stood up. Her face was pinched up as if she were in pain.

"Not now." She ground out.

"What? What do you mean not now?" Loke asked, starting to get mad.

"Look, I have to go. I should be back at the guild tomorrow, we can talk then if you want. I just have to go _now_ so don't follow me." She warned before she turned and took off. He frowned and—guess what—he followed after. He was surprised by how fast he had to run to keep up with her, but she turned the corner and then he saw her tail disappear around another corner into an alleyway when he got to the street. He followed and skid to a halt at the opening of the alleyway. No one was there—well there was a hobo in a cardboard box, but no sign of Tessa.

"What the hell? Did she just vanish?" He muttered to himself.

"If you're talkin' bout that kitty girl, she just poofed. Just…. Poof…" The hobo said making a little motion with his fingers. Loke concluded that the man was high on some form of drug and shook his head.

"She…. Poofed…" He muttered. "What the hell is going on? What is she _hiding_?" He huffed. He resolved to get answers tomorrow at the guild.

**Oooo snaps where'd she go? REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	6. Hydrophobia

**And I'm back! Hi guys! Glad you all like it enough to follow and or favorite this story!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no, if you think FairyTail was my idea, you need to get off of whatever drug you're doing.**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

_Previously on Key to My Heart_

_"What the hell? Did she just vanish?" He muttered to himself._

_"If you're talkin' bout that kitty girl, she just poofed. Just…. Poof…" The hobo said making a little motion with his fingers. Loke concluded that the man was high on some form of drug and shook his head._

_"She…. Poofed…" He muttered. "What the hell is going on? What is she hiding?" He huffed. He resolved to get answers tomorrow at the guild._

Now…

Three weeks. Three weeks in the human world. That's how long it had been since Tessa promised to come to the guild the next day and talk to Loke. She hadn't shown up and after three days in the human world Loke had been sent back with a promise from Lucy that the next time he would be called out was when Tessa came into the guild.

_"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"_ Loke happily passed through the gate.

"She's here?" he asked.

"Yeah, over at the bar but you might wanna take it ea-sy….. On her…." Lucy sighed when she realized he'd already started making his way to the tiger eared girl.

"Where have you been? I thought you said you'd be at the guild the next da-" He broke off when she turned around. "What happened to your face?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah that's exactly what a girl wants to hear when she's feeling like hell." Tessa snapped. "Go away little cub I'm not in the mood for your interrogations right now." She snapped.

"Tessa, seriously what happened to you?" Loke asked, concerned. She had yellowing shadows under her eyes—he suspected she had matching black eyes earlier on, there was a bandage over her nose which made him assume it was broken, and her lip was scabbed over from being busted open. She also had a bad bruise on her jaw that was fading.

"I got into a fight on my way home. Mugger thought I had money, he caught me off guard." She muttered. "It's fine, I handled it. Just had to rest up for a bit." She muttered.

"It looks like you could still use more rest." Mira murmured gently as she dropped off a glass of milk in front of her. Tessa shook her head.

"Thanks, but I'm not thirsty." She mumbled.

"But you love milk." Mira looked concerned. Tessa shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna take your advice, rest up some more." She muttered as she slowly stood up. Loke couldn't help but compare it to the way an arthritic elderly person would stand, complaining about the pain in their joints.

"I'll walk you home." Loke murmured. Tessa gave him a murderous look and his hands shot up in surrender. "I won't interrogate you. It's just… You can barely stand up right now, I don't think you'll be able to defend yourself if you're attacked by another mugger." He explained. She looked wary. "I promise. Just walking you home." He said quickly. She sighed.

"Fine. If you so much as make a peep, cub, I'll tear you a new hole." She warned. He chuckled and nodded, doubting that even if he did try to get answers from her right now that she would be able to hurt him.

"Don't forget your purse Tessa!" Mira called from down the bar. Tessa reached up to grab it but Loke took her arm before she could and raised the sleeve of the sweater she was wearing. Yellowing bruises littered her arm from wrist to shoulder.

"Stars-"

"Shut up." She snapped and yanked her arm away. She winced a second later and grabbed her shoulder. "Dammit." She growled as she roughly pulled her sleeve back down. "I told you, not a word. Starting now." She huffed before snatching up her purse and marching towards the door with Loke nearly jogging to keep up.

"Ya know, for someone so short you're pretty quick." He said.

"Not. A. Word. Or I'm walking home by myself after I beat you so bad you'll have to stay in your world for a month just to recover." She ground out. Loke sighed.

"I was just trying to make conversation." He shrugged.

"Shut. Up." He sighed again at that and opened the door to the guild for her. She passed through and paused, still under the overhang outside. Loke saw the rain and felt a slight inner panic. But Tessa pulled out an umbrella and opened it. "C'mon cub. I haven't got all day." She said. He went to the cover of the umbrella and took the handle from her. "Hey-"

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let the lady hold the umbrella? Especially when she's injured." He said kindly, flashing her a soft smile. Tessa turned her head away in what he assumed was defiance. Truthfully the girl was just blushing and didn't want the spirit to see it.

"Whatever, better your arm going numb from holding it so long than mine." She muttered and started walking. Loke walked with her and she warned him with a pointed finger when she needed to turn down a street.

As they walked the bar supporting the umbrella kept hitting her shoulder. She turned to snap at the lion spirit to watch it with that thing as it was hitting a bruise when she noticed his suit coat was drenched on the side that was outside the umbrella's protection. She looked up and noticed the umbrella was predominantly over her. She wasn't getting wet at all. She reached out and tilted the umbrella back up to cover them both and stepped closer so he didn't have to get partially soaked for her. Their shoulders brushed together but neither seemed to mind so much.

"We're almost there." She said after a moment. Loke looked down at her and nodded. She stopped in front of a big four story building and Loke looked up at it.

"Well, I'm glad you let me take you ho-"

"Do you want to come inside?" She asked, cutting off his goodbye. He blinked in surprise.

"What?" Was he eloquent response.

"Nothing funny, just… Would you like to come inside until the storm passes?" She offered.

"Um-… Sure." This chick really had him twisted around, he never stumbled over his words!

"Okay, c'mon." She smiled and walked up to the steps. She stepped up, and then she slipped. Loke tried to catch her before she fell but he just ended up falling with her into a puddle on the sidewalk. They both grunted at the impact and Tessa sat up after a second with a quiet groan. She realized what position she was in and froze for a second as she stared down at Loke. She had landed on top of him, and when she sat up she ended up straddling his hips. "I-uh… Sorry!" She said quickly before springing to her feet. Loke could have sworn he saw pink in her cheeks, but didn't comment as he got to his feet. "Well… There goes ten jewel." She muttered as she watched her umbrella tumble down the street. The rain decided that was the moment to pick up as well. "Are you okay?" She asked, noticing how tense Loke was in the middle of the downpour.

"Um yeah, fine. Let's just get inside, quickly." He said. She nodded and walked more carefully up the steps this time. She unlocked the door to the building and let him inside after her, then she walked to the elevator.

"Sorry about the fall. I have the worst timing for klutzy moments." She muttered.

"It's okay." Loke shrugged.

"No, it's not. Your suit's all muddy." She frowned. He took off his coat and looked at the back. It was covered in mud and water.

"It's fine. Better my outfit than yours." He shrugged.

"Well yeah, but it's not just your outfit." She frowned as they rode the elevator up to the second floor.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She stepped closer to him and reached up. Her fingers went into his hair and combed through the strands at the back of his head. When she pulled them away her fingers were a little wet and muddy. "Don't worry, you can take a shower here." She assured him. He tensed up again.

"Ah, no it's okay, I'll take a shower later." He said quickly.

"I'm not offering, I'm demanding. You're not gonna be muddy in my apartment. Plus you'll be sick if you stay all wet and cold like that." She muttered as the elevator stopped and let them out. She went to the only door on the right side and unlocked it. It didn't open though. "Dammit, I hate this part." She grit her teeth and then pushed her hip out before hitting it into the door. She grunted in pain and it jerked open, making her almost fall inside. She stumbled but regained her balance. She put her purse on the hook behind the door and held it open. "Well, cub? Are you coming in or are you just gonna stand in the hallway?" She asked. Reluctantly Loke walked inside and watched her start shedding layers of clothing. She got down to a white tank top that was soaked clean through, making it transparent, and if that weren't bad enough, she stripped out of her pants, leaving her in just her underwear.

"What are you doing?" He gulped and looked down at the floor.

"Oh please, I know for a fact that you've seen women with less than this on." She snorted as she put all of her wet clothes into the dryer. "Now what are you just standing around for?" She asked, hands on her hips, not that Loke saw it.

"What do you mean? What am I supposed to be doing?" He asked.

"Stripping of course. Your clothes are dripping all over my carpet." She huffed.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. I am not scrubbing muddy water out of my carpet later." She huffed, walking up to him. He saw her feet as she approached and turned his head to the side quickly. "Goodness, and here I thought I was good looking." She muttered.

"You're very beautiful." Loke said immediately.

"Then why won't you look at me?" she pouted.

"I feel like that's a trick question." He muttered. She laughed.

"It's not."

"Well, your tank top is white."

"Got an issue with white tank tops?"

"When they're soaking wet and the woman wearing them isn't wearing a bra underneath, yeah. You could say I'd have an _issue_." He muttered. Tessa looked down at herself and blushed as her arms moved to cover her chest.

"Oh." She squeaked.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"Well, I'm going to take a quick shower, you take off those soaking clothes I'll have a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt for you on my bed and boxers—brand new."

"Why do you have men's clothes?"

"Because they're more comfortable to sleep in." She muttered and backed towards her bedroom. "You can come in when you hear the water start up, but don't get dressed, you're taking a shower after me." She told him.

"I have to?" He practically whined.

"Yes. Either the shower or the rainstorm. Kaia still needs you out." Tessa muttered. Loke made a strange face and she paused. "Do you…. Are you….. Hydrophobic?" She asked hesitantly. His head snapped up and he nearly glared at her.

"Don't you dare tell anyone." He demanded.

"I won't." She promised. "I'm not gonna tease you about it either." She added. He nodded. "Alright… Um…. Don't take this the wrong way because I will punch you if you twist it into something sexual or perverted but…. We could… Shower together? Fears are a lot less scary if you face them with someone by your side, and we'd stay in our underwear and everything, but I dunno… I could help you." She shrugged. His eyes widened.

"You'd do that?" He asked.

"I swear to everything holy that I will end you if you pull anything, or if you're just pretending to be hydrophobic." She snapped. He nodded slowly. "Now c'mon." Her tone was soft now. She took his hand and led him to the bathroom.

* * *

**Next up. The shower scene! Weeeeeeeeee fun times! REVIEW! This one was a bit longer than usual lol.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	7. Steamy Showers and Heated Arguments

**I'm here again, wow I'm really getting these out huh? Yay for me! And yay for you too because you get to read it!**

**I have a feeling this chapter is gonna be long, and a bit steamy, pun intended.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. I'm just screwing around over here.**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

_Previously on Key to My Heart_

_"You'd do that?" He asked._

_"I swear to everything holy that I will end you if you pull anything, or if you're just pretending to be hydrophobic." She snapped. He nodded slowly. "Now c'mon." Her tone was soft now. She took his hand and led him to the bathroom._

Now…

When she pulled him into the tiled bathroom she let him go. "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna get our clothes together." She said giving him a slight once over to determine his size. She left to go to her bedroom and Loke heard the sound of drawers rolling open and closed, and the rustle of clothes. Then nothing until Tessa padded back into the bathroom carrying a set of clothes. She was in a small pink tiger striped bikini now.

"Cute." He chuckled, trying to ignore all the shadowed flesh that stood out on her pale skin. The bruises looked to be fading from their sickly brownish green/yellow color but they looked like they'd been pretty bad.

"Shut up. I'm not letting you see my underwear collection." She muttered.

"There's a collection huh?" He chuckled.

"Shut up and strip." She huffed as she set the clothes on the back of the toilet and then went back out to grab two towels. She came back in when Loke had his shirt off and was undoing his belt, his shades were sitting on the bathroom counter. She froze for a second, staring.

"What?" He paused and looked up at her. Her eyes shot to his.

"Huh?" She asked.

"What are you staring for?" He asked, looking amused. He watched the pink bloom on her cheeks and she glared.

"I wasn't staring. Just hurry up and shut up before I throw you back out in the rain." She grumbled as she hung the two towels on hooks by the shower and leaned over to start it up. Loke was momentarily distracted by her tail swishing back and forth and how it made her bikini bottoms dip down just a bit so it could be out over them without needing a hole cut. But the distraction was ended quickly when he heard the shower turn on. He gulped and undid his pants before taking them off. He'd taken off his shoes at her door and his socks had come off after his shirt. Now all he was left in were his boxer briefs. **(I feel like Loke would be that kind of guy…)** "Huh…" Tessa muttered when she turned around and saw him again.

"What?"

"I half expected a tiger striped banana hammock or something." She giggled as she took in the plain gray boxer briefs. Loke wrinkled his nose at that.

"Definitely not." He scoffed. It only made her laugh more. "So, you've thought about my underwear then?" He asked after a second. Tessa snorted.

"Only wondered if I'd be scarred for life from seeing it." She smirked.

"And?"

"And what?" She asked.

"Are you scarred for life?"

"No.. To be honest, this is what I hoped for. I feel like you'd look weird in boxers, and I was scared for a banana hammock so boxer briefs are a relief." She shrugged.

"Yeah I don't really like boxers, too airy and baggy." He muttered.

"You really _don't_ have to explain your underwear preferences to me." She laughed. "Now c'mon, let's kick this fear in the ass." She said offering out her hand. The awareness of the situation crashed back down on him and he tensed up again. Tessa's expression softened. "I'm right here." She promised leaning forward to take his hand. She pulled him slowly towards the sound of the rushing water and when he was right beside her she pushed the curtain aside and stepped into the bathtub. Then she took his hands again and pulled him in after her, making sure to turn so that he didn't get hit with the water just yet. Instead she was standing under the spray.

"How come you're not….?"

"Afraid of water like pretty much all other cat spirited people are?" She finished. He nodded. "Tigers actually love the water."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "But I can understand why you're not a fan." She shrugged and moved to drop his hands. He took her wrists and held tightly, perhaps too tightly because she winced but he was scared. "Ouch, okay, loosen up, you don't have to let go but that really hurts." She flinched.

"Sorry." He dropped her hands, but she took his again.

"I said you don't have to let go. It's just these bruises still hurt, ya know?" She smiled.

"You should smile more." He blurted.

"What?" That of course made her smile vanish. And he cursed himself for saying anything, he blamed it on the fear clouding his head, but her smile made her look really pretty even with all the bruises.

"You just… You look really pretty when you smile." He shrugged and watched her face flush. She dropped his hands and looked away from him. Yup, he definitely should have just shut up. She stepped back from him and he panicked a little when he saw the water hit her head and start darkening her hair and matting it to her head.

"I'm going to wash my hair and body first, and then we'll work on you okay?" She said. He nodded and made sure to stay far back from the spray coming from the showerhead. "Can you hand me my shampoo?" She asked pointing beside him. He looked over and saw multiple bottles. He picked one and handed it to her, hoping it was the right one. She gave him a look that showed he'd picked wrong. "I guess I'll get it." She muttered, trying not to smile or laugh. She moved out from under the water and Loke stood frozen. "Um, could you-.. well-… crap." She huffed realizing he couldn't back up more or he'd fall, and they couldn't trade spots because of the water issue. "Don't get any ideas." She warned before leaning down a bit to reach around him and replace the bottle in her hand for the correct one. It made her chest press up against him and the warmth of her body would have turned Loke on had he not be so scared. She grabbed the right bottle and stood back up quickly. She poured some into her hand and then once again put the bottle back as quickly as possible before straightening and rubbing the milky-looking liquid into her hair. She scrubbed and massaged her scalp humming a familiar tune, and then rubbed it into her ears.

"What are you humming?" He asked, trying to distract himself.

"I dare you to kiss me, with everyone watching, it's truth or dare on the dance floor." She sang quietly as she rinsed out her hair. Immediately Loke remembered their heated kiss and it distracted him from his fear well enough that he stepped closer. She raised her head and looked up at him to see his slightly hooded eyes.

"Why did you let me kiss you that night?" He asked quietly. She blinked in surprise, caught off guard by the question.

"Uh-…. Could you pass me the conditioner? It was the bottle you grabbed before." She muttered, pointing to it. Realizing she wasn't going to open up so easy, he backed off and grabbed the conditioner bottle. He watched her work it into her hair and then rinse it out before pointing to the soap bottle. He handed it over and she poured it on a loofa before scrubbing her body gingerly. She put some on her hands and worked it into her tail before she stepped back under the water to rinse it all off. After she finished she pursed her lips and looked at Loke, and he realized it was now his turn. She stepped out from the water and she took his hands in hers.

"Relax, think if it as a small rain storm." She turned and released one of his hands to adjust the setting to it wasn't coming down as hard. The showerhead changed with the magic button she pushed and the water poured out gently, like rain was falling from the small openings. "There." She smiled and took his hand again. She pulled him towards her gently but he resisted so she tugged a little harder, making him stumble forward. His hair caught in the water and he jerked back quickly but she pulled him hard. He jerked forward with the movement and crashed into her, making her stumble back into the wall while his hands shot out to catch himself. He was now completely under the spray and caging her in with his arms and her back pressed up against the tiled wall while he was pressed to her front. He barely felt the water soaking into his hair, or dripping down his back and face. He was more focused on how her chest looked, mashed up against his.

"Th-there…. Not so bad is it?" Tessa mumbled, fighting to keep her breathing even. She looked up into his hazel eyes and shivered. She'd liked to have blamed it on the chill of the tiles behind her.

"Tessa…" He murmured. She gulped and licked her suddenly dry lips, bringing his attention to her mouth. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, being careful of her injuries as he brought his hands down to cup her face in his palms. Her hands moved to his sides and her nails bit into his skin lightly as she gripped at him and pulled him closer. She kissed him back, and the passion she gave him was none too gentle. He groaned as he pressed up against her more fully, pushing her against the tiles more firmly. She gasped and it gave him the opportunity to let his tongue delve into her mouth. Her moan nearly sent him into a frenzy, she was clearly trying to hold back the sound and it excited him more, wanting to coax those noises up and out of her mouth for him to take. His hands moved down to her hips and around to her backside. She surely would have protested had her tongue not been busy. He cupped her ass in his hands and lifted her up so he didn't have to bend down. She gasped again and her arms came up to wrap around his neck while her legs twined around his waist. He pushed his hips into hers and she let out that unrestrained moan he'd been wanting to hear. He did it again and she broke the kiss with a gasp of his name.

"Leo!" He smirked and leaned down to kiss at her neck. She gasped again and her thighs flexed around his hips, trying to close her legs and alleviate the ache that had formed between them, but his body prevented it. She whimpered when he sucked at her skin and squirmed a little against him, making both of them moan as she rubbed up against his growing arousal. "Leo.." She mewled.

"Damn, so this is what I've been missing with showers?" The comment slipped out against her skin and the effect it had on Tessa was immediate. She gasped, horrified by herself, and shoved him clear across the bathtub, nearly falling to the ground in the process considering he'd been holding her up. "What the hell?" He muttered, confused by the sudden rejection.

"Y-you're rinsed off, and you seem to have overcome your fear." She spat. "I'm getting out." She pushed the curtain aside and when Loke moved to grab her she turned the water to freezing and aimed it right at him, making him jerk back away from the cold water.

"Wait, Tessa-"

"Your clothes are on the counter." She snapped out grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself as he turned the shower off and got out. She grabbed the other towel and threw it in his face. By the time he got the cloth off of his head she was out of the bathroom with the door slamming shut behind her. He huffed out a sigh, glaring at the door in confusion. What had he done to piss her off like that? He shook his head and raised the towel to his head, trying to rub the water out of it. Now that she wasn't there distracting him it really made him uncomfortable to be dripping wet. He rubbed the water out as best he could and then wiped the rest of his body down, discarding his wet boxer briefs and replacing them with the boxers she had set out for him. He pulled the pajama pants on and then the t-shirt, hanging up his soaking underwear on the side of the tub. Somehow she'd taken his suit without him knowing, and when he left the bathroom, still rubbing the towel over his head in vain efforts to dry it completely, his suit was hanging on the back of the entry door, a clear plastic bag over it with a receipt saying it had been dry cleaned. He didn't think he'd taken _that_ long and he wondered how she'd gotten it cleaned so quickly as he picked it up.

"You can keep the pajamas, but you need to leave." She snapped, making him whirl around. If looks could kill, boy would he be in trouble. Immortal or not, he was sure it would have been able to strike him dead on the spot.

"Did I do or say something to offend you?" He asked.

"No, you just reminded me of what you are." She scoffed.

"A celestial spirit?" He frowned. Her glare intensified, as impossible as it seemed.

"No, a playboy, a jerk who can't keep it in his pants, a fucking _lion_." She snarled.

"What the hell do you mean?" He snapped out, done with her attitude and prejudice towards him. "What the hell does me being a lion have to do with anything?"

"You act just like one, you have a harem of girls, you just go around screwing anyone that will let you into their pants! It's disgusting!" She spat.

"You didn't seem to be bothered by it five minutes ago! Or that night at the club for that matter." He pointed out.

"Lapses in judgment, caught in the moment, whatever you want to call it. They were mistakes. I refuse to be one of many in your extremely long list of girlfriends, one night stands, or fuck buddies." She sneered. He glared at her.

"For you information I've never once had a one night stand, or a 'fuck buddy' as you so nicely put it." He snapped in defense.

"I don't care if you have or haven't, little cub. The point is, _I_ want someone who will be with me, _just_ me. I want fidelity in a relationship, not some guy that's gonna flit from girl to girl like a goddamn bee with flowers! Now get the hell out of my apartment before I force you out!" She demanded.

"You can't force me out." He growled.

"Wanna bet?" She hissed as she marched over and shoved him towards the door. She flung it open and shoved him into the hall before slamming it in his face. He tapped on her shoulder and she whirled around, hissing at him. "That's it!" She snarled, her anger escalating even higher at the sight of his smug expression. "_Samunn eite eite vos. Samunn eite eite vos._" She chanted. Loke's eyes widened and he struggled to stay in the human world, backing away as she advanced on him.

"Where'd you learn that?" He demanded. She just threw his dry cleaned suit at him and continued chanting until Loke was forced back into the spirit world by the spell. She dropped down onto all fours and panted. It had expended more of her magic power than she had wanted, and she watched her hands shimmer in and out of existence for a second. "Dammit." She hissed, and vanished from the apartment.

* * *

**Kay so before you ask, the spell were just random non words I made up, let's say they're from the Minstrel language lol. And basically what the spell does is force a spirit back into its original or home world. Like Loke, it forced him back into the realm of celestial spirits.**

**That clear it up for ya? Good. Like I said, this chapter is loooooooong. Anyone wanna take any guesses at what Tessa's hiding? REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	8. Missing

**Hello! OKAY SO I have my own theory on the time difference in the Celestial spirit world and human world. I'm gonna say that they weren't in the Celestial spirit world for a whole day, just around twelve hours for my timeline to work, so each hour spent there was a week in the human world. Tada! Timeline!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. If you're looking for the owner of FairyTail it ain't me.**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

_Previously on Key to My Heart_

_"_Samunn eite eite vos. Samunn eite eite vos._" She chanted. Loke's eyes widened and he struggled to stay in the human world, backing away as she advanced on him._

_"Where'd you learn that?" He demanded. She just threw his dry cleaned suit at him and continued chanting until Loke was forced back into the spirit world by the spell. She dropped down onto all fours and panted. It had expended more of her magic power than she had wanted, and she watched her hands shimmer in and out of existence for a second. "Dammit." She hissed, and vanished from the apartment._

Now…

Loke waited impatiently in the spirit world for the next time Lucy would call him out. He had to wait eight hours, which was two months in the human world. Finally the gate opened and he rushed through.

"Why didn't you call me out sooner?" He demanded.

"Why didn't you come out if you wanted to be out so badly?" Lucy huffed.

"I _couldn't_!" He stressed. "I sent Virgo to tell you what happened, Tessa banished me to the Celestial world and I couldn't come back until someone unlocked my gate for me." He huffed in frustration.

"Wait, you can lock someone into the celestial world?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point-"

"Man if only I knew where Tessa was! I'd totally have her teach me that!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean _if_ you knew?" He frowned.

"That's the reason I finally called you back out, Tessa's been missing for two months. We weren't worried until this month because we thought she was on a job and after what happened to Kaia we're all a little wary of unknown missions that last longer than they should." Lucy muttered.

"She's missing? And you _just_ decided to call me out?"

"Yeah, well you were the last person to see her, and since she doesn't seem to like you all that much we figured maybe she didn't take a mission, maybe she was just avoiding the guild in hopes to not see you." Kaia butt in as she came up to them, holding her swelling stomach.

"The last time I saw her, she was in her apartment, super pissed at me and shouting after we took a shower-"

"You took a shower with her?" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's not the point right now, nothing happened we were just cleaning off after we fell in some mud. Anyways, she was super pissed and then she banished me. No one but the celestial spirits know that spell, how the hell does she know it?" He growled.

"I don't know, but you were our only lead as to where she is. Gray swung by her apartment and it looked like she hadn't been there since she left the guild hall that day. There were clothes still in the dryer and washer." Lucy frowned.

"I don't know where she is, but it's time we get answers. I'm going back to the spirit world to talk to Crux, he might not be able to tell you, but I'm sure he can tell me since I'm a celestial spirit too. And if not I can ask the Celestial Spirit King if he can pull some strings. I'll say it was a request from you, since he likes you so much." He muttered. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Can you come out on your own now?" Lucy frowned.

"I can now that you unlocked my gate again." He nodded before disappearing back to his world. He tracked down Crux and sat before the old cross, looking determined.

"Leo, it's nice to see you." He greeted.

"Crux, please, can you please tell me what's going on with Tessa, what do you know?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I can't disclose personal information, like I told Lucy when she asked about you, personal privacy laws do apply to the celestial world-"

"What does she have to do with the celestial world?" Loke wondered, and Crux realized he hadn't even known she'd had any association with it.

"She's involved with a celestial mage right now." He tiptoed, not wanting to betray any of the laws.

"Is that where she learned the banishing spell?"

"I can't say anything else on the matter, I'm afraid." Loke gnashed his teeth together and swallowed his pride.

"Please, I'm begging you. She's been missing for two human months and all of her friends are worried, Lucy's worried about her." He stressed. Crux contemplated for a minute and then took out a piece of paper to scribble something on it.

"Follow these directions, and maybe you'll get the answers you're looking for." He said, holding the scrap out to him. Loke snatched it and held it tight, reading the elegant script that was the old cross's hand writing.

"Follow the tail of the big dipper out and across the milky way, and move to the brightest star to the north. Why am I going out of this galaxy?" He frowned.

"I can't say anything more. Just follow those directions." He said. Loke nodded and stood up, shaking the cross's hand.

"Thank you Crux." He muttered. The cross nodded and the lion spirit left him. He followed the directions and came to the brightest star in the north, shining above a house. He didn't even know that spirits lived out here. He walked up to the door and heard a scream from inside. He banged on the door and the screaming stopped. The door opened and someone he'd never met stood there, his eyes were strange, his pupils silted like a cat's or a reptile's, he also had scales framing his face and horns on his head.

"Who are you?" The man snapped in a deep voice.

"Draco, I swear on my star that if it's that stupid rat tell him I'll eat him after I skewer him and roast him over a fire!" Tessa's voice snarled. Loke's eyes widened and he shoved this 'Draco' aside to storm into the house, trying to follow where the voice had come from.

"Hey!" The man snapped. "Tora, look out!" He called just as Loke burst into the bedroom. There she was, on silken sheets in nothing but black boyshorts and a matching black bra. Even if the ears, tail, and hair weren't enough the golden guild mark of FairyTail on her back would have proved it further as she laid on the bed with her face in a pillow.

"Tessa?" He demanded. Her upper body tensed up and her head snapped over to him, her golden eyes wide.

"Shit…." She muttered.

* * *

**Oh goodness! Tessa's in the spirit world! What's going on? What's gonna happen!? REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	9. The Land of Spirits

**Wow! Last chapter's responses….. Dang… Lots of people were excited that Tessa was getting in trouble cause she's been kind of cold to Loke. Everyone was sending PM's or reviews about it. Let me just say that Tessa is a tsundere character and (not to insult anyone's intelligence) tsundere is basically like the person is cold initially to the person they're crushing on, and then when they finally get together they're shy and cute and lovey. Like "Pfft I could care less if senpai noticed me or not *blushes to contradict statement*" So she's not REALLY being purposefully cruel and rude, but you also gotta realize though Loke is adorable and everyone wants him and….. well… EVERYONE WANTS HIM! And he's not exactly a monogamist, so cut her some slack people.**

**Okay rant-ish-thing-a-majig over with. ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I still have to do this. It's not mine, nothing recognizable anyways.**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

_Previously on Key to My Heart_

_"Hey!" The man snapped. "Tora, look out!" He called just as Loke burst into the bedroom. There she was, on silken sheets in nothing but black boyshorts and a matching black bra. Even if the ears, tail, and hair weren't enough the golden guild mark of FairyTail on her back would have proved it further as she laid on the bed, slightly propped up on her elbows with her face in a pillow._

_"Tessa?" He demanded. Her upper body tensed up and her head snapped over to him, her golden eyes wide._

_"Shit…." She muttered._

Now…

"What the hell are you doing in the Celestial world? How are you not dead!? Those are definitely not the type of clothes that protect you." He snapped. Tessa winced.

"Hey, asshole, get out of here right now, can't you see Tora's hu-"

"Draco!" Tessa snapped out quickly, making the Spirit snap ramrod straight. "It's fine. Would you help me move?" She asked.

"You're not supposed to move until I'm done healing you." He frowned.

"Okay, well could you give us a minute? Please? You can finish after I talk to him." She promised. Draco glared at Loke and the lion heard a rumbling sound emanate from the other man before he whirled around and left, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell is going on, 'Tora'? I thought your name was Tessa." He hissed.

"That is my name, in the human world." Tessa nodded.

"And in this world?" He demanded.

"I'm Tora, the Tiger, leader of the Ancient and Forgotten Zodiac. I'm a Celestial Spirit." She murmured. Loke's eyes widened.

"Wh-….. Why haven't I ever heard of you?"

"My star was born before your constellation, and me with it. There are eleven others, Draco is one of them." She explained. "I'm almost as old at the spirit king himself actually." She smiled sheepishly.

"What!?" He exclaimed. She nodded. "What the hell? I still should have heard of you!"

"Well I did say Ancient and _Forgotten_ Zodiac." She reminded him. "My fellow spirits and I's keys were buried with our previous key holder, and that was a long time ago. We were dug up in an excavation in Minstrel two years ago. Before humans could get us and make records of our keys, a man stole them and made contracts with us." She muttered.

"Tora, I really need to heal you before it gets worse." Draco called through the door. Tessa sighed.

"Fine, come back in." She replied. The man came back in, glaring at Loke and then went over to kneel beside Tessa's head.

"I'm sorry, this is gonna hurt still." He warned. She nodded.

"I'm aware. I can handle it." She smiled.

"You shouldn't have switched places with me Tora. You already have enough issues with him as it is." He whispered. Tessa's eyes shot to Loke in a warning.

"Not now Draco. You just have to know, I'll always protect you, brother." She smiled and stroked his cheek lovingly. Loke looked away from the tender moment, feeling irrationally jealous. Draco stood up and Loke looked back, watching as Draco began taking his clothes off.

"What are you doing?" Loke exclaimed.

"Calm down, he doesn't want to shred his clothes to pieces. It's rather tedious to replace them." Tessa muttered, politely looking away. Draco stripped and then scales began popping out from his skin rapidly. Loke watched in surprise as he transformed into a slim winged dragon. He flapped his wings and hovered over Tessa's bed.

"Don't tense up." He warned her.

"Draco, I can't _move_ let alone tense." Tessa laughed, and then hissed in pain.

"What happened to you?" Loke asked.

"Our key holder isn't the nicest man in the world. He called me out for a fight, used me as a shield, and then when I nearly failed to win because I was too injured he decided to punish me. Tora came out and switched places with me. She received a punishment far worse than what I would have gotten had she not switched us. He-" He was cut off when Tessa screamed in pain as he adjusted her back.

"What are you doing to her?" Loke snapped.

"Trying to set her spine correctly so it doesn't heal wrong!" Draco snapped out as flames broiled in his mouth.

"Draco! Stop it, he has no idea what's going on, cut him some slack!" Tessa snapped. Draco calmed instantly at the command and focused back on her. Tessa muffled her next scream into her pillow as he made another adjustment. Draco jerked down to press on her spine, and Loke heard a sickening pop. It brought another scream from Tessa's mouth and her fingers clawed at her pillow.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, the worst is over." He promised.

"It's-… It's okay… It was necessary." She panted. "At least I'm able to feel my legs and tail now."

"You couldn't feel them before?" Loke frowned.

"Like I was saying beforehand, our key holder is a real bastard. He punished her for me, and on top of that, he punished her for switching places with me."

"What do you mean he punished her?" Loke demanded.

"Draco, don't-"

"He beat her bloody, and then on top of that he broke her spine." Draco said gravely. Loke's eyes widened for the umpteenth time and shot to where Tessa was looking away.

"Is that true?" He demanded.

"Why would I lie?" Draco snapped.

"Draco." Even though it was barely a whisper the dragon snapped to attention. "Thank you for setting my spine, you can finish healing me later." She murmured, turning her head to look at him. He nodded and dropped to the ground. The door widened to accommodate his size and then shrunk down again after he left.

"Is what that Dragon said true?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered. His hands clenched into fists.

"Why don't you break your contract with him?" He growled.

"Not all of us are chummy with the spirit king like you are Leo! Unlike you, my banishment would be permanent and irreversible! Not even I can survive forever in the human world. I'm rather fond of life and existence, and I'd like to keep doing that." She snapped. He clenched his jaw and looked away for a second.

"Tell me his name, and where he's at." He snapped.

"What, why!?" She sounded panicked for some reason.

"So I can tell Lucy about you and what he's doing to you. We can fight him and take your guys' keys from him." He said determinedly.

"No! No you can't!" She exclaimed squirming in her panic. She gasped in pain and dropped back onto her bed with a whimper.

"What, why not?" He frowned.

"He's got all twelve of my Zodiac, and he can call out multiple spirits at a time. The whole reason I was allowed to join FairyTail was because he wants to take your Zodiac's keys from Lucy after he kills her." She said frantically. "You can't face him and expect to win, it's not going to happen!"

"Are you saying I'm not powerful enough?"

"Not on your own against five spirits." She snapped. "Please, on top of that I just know he'll call me out and I really don't want to fight you guys."

"I can't sit back and watch you suffer!" He snapped.

"You'll have to because I'm not letting you risk your keys falling into his hands!" She snapped back. "I'll suffer a lot more it you end up being one of his tools like I am." She whispered.

"You're not a tool! Celestial Spirits are not magic tools, we're living beings just like him! We feel emotions and sensations like pain. I will fight him, Tessa, I'll track him down and fight him with or without your help. All of FairyTail will hunt this man down if we have to. Spirit or not, you're a member of FairyTail and we protect our own." He practically roared. Tessa bit her lip and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Leo…. Please, just leave it be." She whispered.

"No. I won't ignore it when I can help you." With that he vanished through the gate to the human world, Tessa calling after him.

* * *

**So….. Yeah… More on her Celestial spirit status later. *sheepish grin* REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	10. Inside A Broom Closet

**School has started up for me again, so updates might slow down, just warning you. (don't know if I've said it before so I'll say it now!)**

**So, new chapter. I love you guys, thanks for reading and subscribing and reviewing I love y'all so much.**

**About the fact that Tessa is a Celestial spirit and leader of a Zodiac, I used the Chinese zodiac for this concept and I know that technically the Rat is the leader (I'm a year of the rat I should know haha) But I figured it'd be nice if they were equally matched in power and status as spirits. And that explains it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm seriously just screwing around, I am not the owner of anything recognizable.**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

_Previously on Key to My Heart_

_"You're not a tool! Celestial Spirits are not magic tools, we're living beings just like him! We feel emotions and sensations like pain. I will fight him, Tessa, I'll track him down and fight him with or without your help. All of FairyTail will hunt this man down if we have to. Spirit or not, you're a member of FairyTail and we protect our own." He practically roared. Tessa bit her lip and tears sprang to her eyes._

_"Leo…. Please, just leave it be." She whispered._

_"No. I won't ignore it when I can help you." With that he vanished through the gate to the human world, Tessa calling after him._

Now…

It took the rest of the day for Tessa to heal, even with Draco's help. By the time she made it back to the human world, Loke had probably told everyone about her secret she figured.

"Tessa!" She really hadn't been looking forward to coming back. She winced as she was swarmed by friends the second she stepped foot into the guild hall.

"Guys, before you say anything, you're not going and rushing off to find him, it's not happening." She huffed.

"Find who?" Lucy frowned. Tessa frowned as well.

"Leo didn't tell you?"

"Wait, are you talking about the guy that was apparently stalking you and when you refused to go out with him he beat you up real bad, so you had to go to the hospital in the town you were in for the job you'd just finished?" Kaia asked, seeming to think that's what she was talking about. Tessa had no clue but she decided to roll with it.

"Oh, um….. Yeah?"

"Too bad, give me his name! I won't let anyone mess with my nakama and get away with it!" Natsu snapped as he burst to the center of the circle.

"Natsu." Kaia said calmingly. He lost a bit of his fire, but he still looked mad.

"Hey, I'm still a little disoriented, where's Leo?" She asked.

"I'm right here." He spoke up from behind her. She whirled around to face him. "Hi." He smiled politely.

"Hi, I need to talk to you, alone." She muttered, grabbing his wrist and towing him to the guild hall broom closet. The girls tittered as they watched her drag him away.

"Maybe Loke really was helping her heal and rest up, it'd be a funny site don't you think? Him playing doctor." Kaia giggled, thinking up a little thought bubble scenario. Lucy wrinkled her nose at the spectacle.

"Poor girl, she's gonna get her heart broken if that's the case." Lucy muttered. Kaia smiled and reached up to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I dunno. I think if anyone gets their heart broken it's gonna be Loke. The dude is pretty obsessed with her." She giggled. "I haven't seen him flirt with anyone since he got to know her actually." She realized. Lucy blinked, having the same epiphany.

In the broom closet

"What are we doing in here?" Loke wondered as she closed the door behind them. Both had excellent vision in the dark so there was no need for a light.

"What did you tell them?" She demanded. He sighed.

"You didn't want me telling them, I'm still going to, just not yet. I need more information." He muttered. "But you somehow got to the other spirits before I could, even though you couldn't frickin walk." It clearly frustrated him that all of her fellow Zodiac had been tight lipped like she asked.

"Draco was a real help." She smiled with sarcastic sweetness. Loke glared at her. "I'm not letting your altruistic ass get your key holder killed." She snapped.

"_I'm_ the altruistic one in this situation?" He scoffed.

"Damn right you are. If you found him, and got Lucy to fight him, you'd be putting not just yourself, but her as well as nine other spirits in danger. I can protect my Zodiac just fine on my own. They're perfectly safe as long as he is in possession of my key too."

"And who's going to protect you?" Loke snapped grabbing her arms, he slammed her shoulders against the shelves adjacent to the door in the process. "Who's going to keep you safe, huh!?" He nearly shouted, getting in close to her face as he glared at her. Tessa looked up at him, wide eyed at how fierce he looked, how protective he seemed of her.

"L-Leo…" She mumbled quietly. He shot forward and slammed his mouth down on hers, making her gasp in surprise and he took the opportunity to push his tongue passed her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to turn her head but his hands came up to hold her head still, so her hands went up to his chest, prepared to push him away before she lost the sense to fight. Her hands made it up to his chest and she gripped the lapels of his suit coat, but he growled low in warning, and she lost all will to fight at the sound. _You don't refuse the king of beasts_. She used her grip on his lapels to pull him closer as a small moan rose in her throat. When it slipped over her tongue he swallowed it down and let one hand stay tangled in her hair while the other wrapped around her back to grab at her ass. She grunted against his lips and he felt her nails bite into his skin through his shirt. He smirked and used his hold to lift her up higher. She wrapped her arms around his neck while her fingers curled into his orange hair.

The door to the closet opened just as another moan slipped from her mouth. They both heard a gasp and the Tiger spirit finally ripped her mouth from the Lion's as she shoved him clear across the closet in her surprise.

"Mira!" She squeaked out, her face going bright red. The white haired mage just stood there, her wide blue eyes going back and forth between them. Tessa tried to compose herself, straightening her outfit and wiping a hand across her mouth. Her hair, she didn't even bother with knowing it was probably all sorts of mussed up.

"I clearly interrupted…. Um…. Something." She tittered. "I just came to get a broom." She smiled and reached to the side of the door. She pulled out a broom quickly and then gave them a sly smile. "Carry on you two, I won't tell." She winked at Tessa and the tiger girl went red again as she closed the door. She leaned heavily against the shelves behind her and hid her face in her hands with a groan.

"So…-"

"If you think I'm continuing you'll get a mouth full of my fist, little cub." She growled. "Damn you Leo!" She hissed.

"What did I do now?" He sighed, getting used to her being mad at him for one thing or another.

"You kissed me, asshole!" She hissed.

"You seemed pretty into it." He smirked, liking to egg her on and see how feisty she got.

"Sh-shut up. I tried to push you away." She huffed.

"When?" He scoffed.

"In the beginning, when you forced the kiss on me." She growled.

"How did I _force_ it on you?" He goaded. She glared, and then a wicked gleam came into her eyes.

"Like this." She snapped and pounced on him. He grunted as his shoulders hit hard into the shelves behind him and then her mouth was on his forcefully. He groaned as her tongue forced its way into his mouth and her fingers went into his hair. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer but she pushed back away from him. "_That_ is how you forced it on me." She huffed. "You don't just go around kissing a girl without warning, what if she didn't want to kiss you?"

"Did you want to kiss me?" He asked. Her cheeks flamed bright red in the dark.

"I-…. No." She grumbled petulantly.

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you're lying. But that's okay I guess, if you're embarrassed." He said smugly.

"I swear to god, cub, I will punch that grin off your goddamn face." She warned darkly. "Now back to the original point before you decided to assault and molest me." She huffed. "I can take care of myself just fine, I don't need anyone to protect me or keep me safe, I'll be just fine." She snapped. The smirk melted into a predatory stare that pierced her. She stood, rooted to her spot as Loke stood up straight and towered over her small human form.

"And if I _want_ to protect you and keep you safe?" He murmured gently. She gulped and blinked a couple times.

"W-well…. You'll just have to deal with it because I won't let you. I don't need to be protected." She said, her voice soft but gaining confidence and strength as she spoke.

"He _broke your spinal cord and paralyzed you!_" Loke snarled. "Of course you need to be protected from that. If you just make him break the contracts he has with all of you then you'll be free to give your key to whoever you want! If he dies in the process I'll talk to the spirit king, or I'll get Lucy to talk to him!" He huffed.

"No. I'll be fine, it's not like he can kill me." Tessa huffed.

"I'm not going to stand idly by while you just let yourself be tortured!" He growled.

"Fine, you don't have to." She muttered after a second.

"What do you mean, are you gonna give me his name so we can go kick the crap out of him?"

"No. I'll leave FairyTail." She murmured before vanishing in front of him.

"Wai-" He let out a growl that escalated to a roar. "Dammit!" He snarled, punching the wall.

* * *

**Yeah…. So that happened. REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	11. Packing & Promises

**I'm here once again! Have ya missed me?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well nothing recognizable anyways.**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

_Previously on Key to My Heart_

_"What do you mean, are you gonna give me his name so we can go kick the crap out of him?"_

_"No. I'll leave FairyTail." She murmured before vanishing in front of him._

_"Wai-" He let out a growl that escalated to a roar. "Dammit!" He snarled, punching the wall._

Now…

Loke burst out of the broom closet, making his way to the exit as quickly as possible, prepared to track Tessa down and scream some sense into the stubborn tiger, but his key holder and friends blocked his path.

"What happened? Where's Tessa?" A very pregnant Kaia wondered. At the mention of the spirit's name Loke growled.

"I have to go now, I'll explain things later, but right now I have to go, please move." He tried his hardest to be polite, they didn't deserve his anger.

"But where's Tessa? Why do you seem so mad?" Lucy wondered. He opened his mouth to reply but Mira, who was carrying a tray of drinks and overheard their conversation, began to giggle.

"Oh no, don't tell me she got you all worked up and then left?" She teased.

"Mira!" Loke exclaimed indignantly.

"What!?" the blonde practically screeched. "What were you two doing in that closet!?" She demanded.

"They were kissing, quite passionately if you ask me." Mira gossiped at the same time Loke shouted out "We were just talking I swear!"

"Mira you promised not to tell!" He practically whined.

"You were kissing Tessa!?" Kaia and Lucy both gasped. Loke opened his mouth again to reply but Lucy pointed a scolding finger at him.

"If you so much as think about lying I'll force close your gate mister!" She warned. Loke growled and huffed in frustration.

"Look I don't have time for this I gotta find Tessa!" He snapped.

"What do you mean? Where'd she go?" He wanted to hit something.

"I don't have time for questions! I gotta go!" He jumped up on the empty table beside them and jumped back down behind them before running out of the guild. Lucy watched as he left and huffed.

"Were they really kissing?" Kaia asked Mirajane.

"Oh yes, they were all over each other!" The take-over mage laughed.

"Ha! Lucy you owe me ten jewel!" Kaia exclaimed in triumph. Lucy pouted but handed over the money.

"The things that Loke does to get tail." Gray shook his head and chuckled at his own pun.

Back with Loke!

He ran through the streets of Magnolia, following the turns he had to make in order to get to Tessa's apartment. Even though he'd only been there once it was burned into his memory. He got to the building and ran up the stairs to the door, trying to yank it open even though he knew it was locked. Then he remembered he could just magically open his gate inside where he wanted to go. He moved into the Celestial world and then pictured his door opening in front of Tessa. He envisioned it, and then saw it in the one way doorway before him. She was in her apartment, back turned to him and hunched over her bed. When she moved away he noticed the suitcase she had opened on the bed. Hurriedly he stepped through the gateway into her apartment.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She screamed, whirled around as clothes spilled from her arms and her hand flew to her chest over her heart.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You don't go sneaking up on people like that!" She exclaimed as she realized it was only the Lion spirit, not someone intruder.

"You were serious about leaving FairyTail?" He asked, looking at the suitcase as she bent to get the clothes she'd dropped. She looked up as he looked back at her and tried to tuck her hair behind her ear away from her face. Some of the tresses were too short to be contained and ended up falling before her golden eyes again. But she still saw the look he'd tried to conceal. He looked hurt. She stood up straight and glanced at her suitcase.

"Yes. I'm completely serious." She mumbled.

"Is it just because I want to help you, to protect you and your friends?" He asked.

"It's because the way you want to do it is all wrong! You'll end up sacrificing yourself and your friends for me and mine, and that's not something I want to have happen! I won't let it!" She was near hysterics by the end of her sentence. "Because you and Lucy and Natsu and Kaia and Gray and Erza and Wendy and everyone else in FairyTail are my friends to and I don't want any of you sacrificing yourselves for me, and I don't want to have to fight you! If you do manage to do this, I'll have to fight you and I don't want to do that!" She exclaimed as tears pooled in the corners of her eyes and spilled over. Loke nearly stumbled back, he had no clue how to deal with crying girls! Stepping forward he approached with extreme caution, hands partially raised to show he meant no harm and Tessa gave a sardonic laugh as she tried to wipe the still flowing tears.

"You look like you're approaching a wild animal." She muttered in explanation to his confused look. "I figured you'd know how to deal with girls." She scoffed.

"Mad, happy, flirty, and other things yes. Crying, not so much experience." He said sheepishly. She laughed.

"Sorry." She sniffled. He shook his head and moved forward, taking her arms and pulling her into a hug now that she was more calm. It still surprised her and she stood frozen as he hugged her.

"Don't apologize for having emotions." He chuckled. She decided not to reply and they stood there for a second, him holding her. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around his middle, her hands going under the parted sides of his suit coat to press closer to his warm skin. "I want to protect you Tessa. I feel more protective of you than anyone else that I can remember and I can remember pretty far back. I don't want to see you keep getting hurt when there's even a slim chance I can prevent it some way." He murmured, dropping his head down to press a gentle barely-there kiss to the top of her head. She smelled like fresh summer rain, and though he hated water he loved the subtle scent of it in her hair.

"Leo.." She sighed and he thought for a brief moment that he felt her hold on him tighten, her face press closer to his chest, but he knew it was his imagination as she pulled away a moment later. But she paused before she could pull back completely, like he'd expected her to do. He looked down at her as she looked up. Her arms drew back from him and reluctantly let her go, but froze when she reached up and cupped his face in her small hands. "Now you know exactly how I feel about you and the rest of FairyTail. You can't challenge him alone because he'll kill Lucy and take your keys. And I don't want you tell everyone and have them join because I don't want to fight my friends." She murmured. Loke looked at her for a moment, and he saw how desperately her gold eyes were pleading him to listen to her. He sighed softly and one hand came up to hold her palm to his check, the other rested on her hip.

"Fine." He agreed. "I won't do anything, but if he hurts you _that bad_ again, all bets are off." He warned. She smiled and it was bitter sweet.

"You know it'll happen." She said, deciding to be truthful.

"And that's why that is all I can promise." He chuckled and she shook her head lightly.

"You impossible lion." She murmured as a small, almost nonexistent, smile graced her lips. And Loke couldn't take it any more, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly in a gentle kiss.

* * *

**Come back next chapter to see how she reacts! Also REVIEW! Cause I love, love, LOVE hearing from you guys!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	12. Story Time

**Hey look at you, yes you there staring at your computer screen reading this! I love you, you are beautiful and majestic and anyone who tells you different can go suck a rock!**

**NOTE! Currently the story and the characters are either in the year X793 or X794 or X795. ( I can't remember how many year time skips I did for Kaia and Natsu but it's one of those three!)**

**ALSO! There is a sudden back story in this chapter, don't ask why I just knew I needed to fit it in somewhere and I decided to just let it plot down right here, the characters were like "Sure, there is fine" so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I'm responsible for the awesomeness that is FairyTail. NOT!**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

_Previously on Key to My Heart_

_"You know it'll happen." She said, deciding to be truthful._

_"And that's why that is all I can promise." He chuckled and she shook her head lightly._

_"You impossible lion." She murmured as a small, almost nonexistent, smile graced her lips. And Loke couldn't take it any more, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly in a gentle kiss._

Now…

Tessa hesitated for a second before pulling back quickly and stepping away from him. She looked away from Loke's hurt expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She snorted out a humorless laugh.

"There's too much that's wrong right now." She said, shaking her head.

"I meant, why won't you let me kiss you? You'd let me before."

"And as I keep telling you, they're lapses in judgment." She huffed.

"You think you have me completely pegged, don't you? Dammit Tessa, you won't even give me a chance, why is that!?" He snapped.

"Because I don't want to get hurt again, that's why!" She shouted suddenly. Loke frowned, confused.

"Again?" He asked. Tessa tensed up a little bit and then sighed. "What do you mean again?" He asked.

"You know I'm a Celestial Spirit. I've been alive for longer than any human can fathom." She went and sat on the edge of her bed. Loke sat down beside her.

"You loved someone, clearly." He said, trying to coax it out of her.

"I did. She was my first key holder." He jolted at that.

"So, you're….. What, bisexual-"

"Pansexual. You should know that, most spirits are, since we live indefinitely we don't like to limit ourselves in who we can love. It makes no difference to me if you're a man or a woman, human or a spirit." She shrugged.

"So have you and Draco….?"

"Eeew, no, he's like my brother." She wrinkled her nose.

"Poor guy." Loke chuckled quietly. "Anyways, she was your first key holder…" He led off.

"And I caused her death." Tessa muttered.

"What? But you- the Spirit King- he would've-"

"It's not like that. And banishment would have been merciful." Tessa whispered.

"What do you mean 'it's not like that'?" Loke wondered.

"Well, Zephyr and I loved each other, I claimed her as my mate, so it was very serious." She shook her head. "I was an idiot. People aren't all that accepting of same sex couples _now_, but back then…." She cringed. "It was near the beginning of actual civilization. About six hundred years ago. She found my key which had been washed up on shore. I have no clue where it was before so don't ask." She shrugged. "But anyways, she found it and automatically she learned how to use it. We formed a contract. Even though she wasn't particularly strong physically, and her magic power wasn't anything special, her heart and her will….. They were something completely admirable. It was indescribable, her heart. Her emotions and her mentality are what made her so strong and—for me—desirable." Tessa smiled in admiration just talking about her.

"So what happened?" Loke wondered.

"Like I said, same sex couples aren't even really accepted now. Back then…. It was brutal. They ostracized her, they were so cruel. One man… He…. He raped her, telling her that she just needed to see what it felt like to be with a man and then she would realize her mistake." She ground her teeth together. "I couldn't open my own gate then like I can now. I didn't know I could, and I didn't know how. She couldn't call me out for obvious reasons. But when it was over she called on me for comfort and to tell me what had happened, that she was_ sorry_." She clenched her hands into tight fists. "I'd never wanted to end someone's life before that day. I nearly went through with it, but she found me and stopped me at the last minute." She shook her head. "Sometimes I still wish she hadn't stopped me. Sometimes I'm grateful that she did.

"She got pregnant from that incident and I wanted to kill that man again but he'd fled from the village in fear of me. Zephyr seemed happy though, despite the circumstances in which the baby was conceived. She wanted to have children one day so in a way she got what she wanted. She loved the child, and I'll never understand how she could love something that spawned from something horrible. Not that I wasn't happy that she was, it was just…. She was so forgiving and loving. It boggled my mind at the time." She smiled but it melted off in a matter of seconds. "But even the most loving and forgiving person will have their limits." She whispered, her hands grabbed a fistful of the blankets below her so her nails wouldn't cut open her palms. Loke gently laid a hand over hers in reassurance.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"She stayed strong for four years after the baby, a little girl named Katrina, was born. But the cruelty was never ending and the village children weren't allowed to play with Katrina because her mother's partner was also a woman. Zephyr and Katrina both had stones thrown at them every time they went out without me. Luckily I'd learned to open my own gate and when I open my gate myself I don't drain my Key Holder's power. So most times I would be able to protect them from it. But I still couldn't be there twenty four seven…." She whispered. Loke released her and and wrapped an arm around her instead when it looked like she might cry again. She didn't fight, she actually fell against his chest and began crying as she gripped the lapel of his suit jacket. "Sh-she was walking through town alone one day, I-I wanted to accompany her but Katrina was sick with a small cold and needed medicine. I stayed with her instead at Zephyr's request. B-but… I should have gone with her dammit!" She growled suddenly. Loke held her closer. "She was beaten nearly to death when she got to the center of the village where the doctor was. She'd finally had enough of the pain and the suffering they were putting her through. She-… She killed herself. She was close to death and took out the knife I made her keep….. And she-" She broke off and began sobbing uncontrollably. "It was my fault! If I hadn't loved her like that, if I hadn't acted on my feelings she wouldn't have had to suffer through that! She wouldn't have died!" She sobbed. Loke immediately began shaking his head.

"No. No! None of it was your fault, or hers. It was the villagers-"

"I knew how people would react, Leo! I _knew_ and I did it anyway! I was being selfish and Zephyr had to pay the price!" She wouldn't listen to reason, so Loke just stayed quiet and held her. Clearly it had hurt her horribly, thinking she'd cause her key holder's death, and she didn't want to feel that pain again. But he didn't understand why she would think that he would hurt her.

_"I want someone who will be with me, _just_ me…."_ He flinched. Sure he dated around, sometimes dated multiple girls at once, but they all knew the score and accepted it so he didn't see it as wrong. Not until Tessa mentioned it anyway. And why her? People had told him before that it was slightly frowned upon to date so many girls at once but he'd never been bothered before. Why did it matter when she said it? _Because you love her.._ A tiny voice whispered in the back of his mind. He wanted it to shut up. Rarely did he fall in love in all his existence.

"Tessa….. You have to know, I won't hurt you." He murmured into her hair. She gripped his jacket tighter and tilted her head up to look at him. His hand reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I promise, and I never break my promises."

"Leo…" She breathed. Once again, he leaned down and kissed her. This time she didn't fight, she accepted the kiss and made it more passionate than just the gentle brush of lips Loke had initiated.

* * *

**And that's that folks. Tune in next chapter, you're gonna like it! (HINT HINT WINK WINK!) Also, don't forget to REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	13. What Almost Was

**And I'm back, no opening notes other than this!**

**Disclaimer: I'm am just screwing around, I love to f*ck with the characters' lives and feels as payback for what they do to me. I do not own this because if I did I would have definitely made all my OTPs come together and found someone (ME!) for Loke.**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

_Previously on Key to My Heart_

_"Tessa….. You have to know, I won't hurt you." He murmured into her hair. She gripped his jacket tighter and tilted her head up to look at him. His hand reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I promise, and I never break my promises."_

_"Leo…" She breathed. Once again, he leaned down and kissed her. This time she didn't fight, she accepted the kiss and made it more passionate than just the gentle brush of lips Loke had initiated._

Now…

Neither really knew how or when it happened but at some point they'd shifted their position on the bed so she was laying down and he was hovering over her as they kissed, and most of their clothes had somehow found their way to the floor. There was a loud thudding crash and Tessa broke away and turned her head to find the suitcase had been pushed off. "Wha-"

"Sorry, it's was in the way." Loke smirked, not sorry in the least. That thing had reminded him that she had planned on leaving, and he didn't want it around anymore.

"In the way of what?" She asked. He got his arm around her waist and then lifted her up to lay on the center of the bed before crawling over her. Tessa couldn't help but feel like he was the powerful male lion sauntering up to the offered food, and she was the meal! "A-uh….. L-Leo…." She squeaked, flushing pink. He paused just before he could lean down and kiss her again.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Um, y-yes I just…" Her blush grew darker, but then it faded slowly as she looked to the side and calmed herself.

"Have you-… Tessa have you ever…." He tried to find a delicate way to put it.

"Had sex with a man?" She finished bluntly.

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"Yes." She nodded. The blush was back.

"Just making sure. Are you okay with this?" He asked. The blushed deepened and she didn't answer for a solid minute, Loke was sure.

"…. Yes." She whispered after a second. "Just… Just one thing." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Take those glasses off and let me see your eyes." She demanded softly, reaching up and pulling them from his face. She watched the light shading color his face and tried to hide her smile as gold met hazel. "There.." She murmured before leaning up and kissing him hard. He groaned and kissed her back as he took the sunglasses from her and haphazardly set them on the nightstand beside her bed.

She hummed as he kissed her and when he broke away she made a small noise of protest. He smirked and trailed kisses from her lips to her chin, up her jaw and then he dipped down to kiss just underneath the corner of her jawline. She mewled and her head dropped back as his lips ghosted just under her jaw to the center of her throat and then down. Tessa began panting lightly as Loke teased her with only brushes of his lips on her skin. His lips brushed along the edge of her bra and he smirked up at her.

"I like this bra." He teased. Her cheeks went pink and he chuckled at the shy embarrassment. He looked back down at the white lace that barely covered her chest and grinned deviously as his hand came up to flick open the front clasp. He just touched the cloth when his whole form went rigid. Tessa clearly noticed and tensed too.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked. He sighed and dropped his head.

"Lucy's calling for me." He muttered. Tessa frowned. "She could be in trouble, I don't know." He muttered. Tessa dropped her head back onto her pillow and groaned.

"Go, if she's calling and she's in trouble, that means you and your key are in trouble." She sighed. He nodded and in a matter of one minute he was standing beside the bed, fully dressed. Tessa was sitting on the edge in just her underwear and bra still. "But…. If she's not in trouble, spank her for me would ya?" She teased as he tail twitched back and forth. Loke chuckled and she grabbed his tie and pulled him down into a kiss. "And, come back to me after you're done with her if you can. You have a promise to keep." She added against his lips. He smirked and kissed her back hard making her moan.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled as he pulled away and fixed his tie. Then he stepped through his gate and disappeared from her apartment. Tessa sighed and flopped back onto her bed with a groan.

"Damn that Lion…." She sighed.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Sorry for the tease but it just didn't feel like the right time to have smexy times. The characters were saying it was a no go, so sorry! REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	14. Take It Back

**I'm back! I'm sorry for the whole Lemon Tease thing but like I said last chapter, the characters were telling me what to write and apparently it didn't happen then.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for some awesome sock monkey gloves that my friends gave me along with a matching hat.**

**Enjoy!**

**A.~**

* * *

_Previously on Key to My Heart_

_"Go, if she's calling and she's in trouble, that means you and your key are in trouble." She sighed. He nodded and in a matter of one minute he was standing beside the bed, fully dressed. Tessa was sitting on the edge in just her underwear and bra still. "But…. If she's not in trouble, spank her for me would ya?" She teased as he tail twitched back and forth. Loke chuckled and she grabbed his tie and pulled him down into a kiss. "And, come back to me after you're done with her if you can. You have a promise to keep." She added against his lips. He smirked and kissed her back hard making her moan._

_"Yes ma'am." He chuckled as he pulled away and fixed his tie. Then he stepped through his gate and disappeared from her apartment. Tessa sighed and flopped back onto her bed with a groan._

_"Damn that Lion…." She sighed._

Now…

Loke came back after dealing with Lucy to see if he could get Tessa to go to the guild and help Kaia with her back since it was troubling her again, but the tiger spirit was nowhere to be found. At least not in the main space or her bedroom. He wandered the apartment and heard the shower going. He knocked on the door and received no answer.

"I know I'm asking for it…" He sighed as he tested the handle. It was unlocked so he opened the door but didn't look inside as steam rolled out of the room. "Tessa?" He asked. No response. "Hello?" He asked moving to peek inside. No one was in the room. The mirror was steamed over and had one word drawn into it.

_Sorry_

He sighed and cautiously went over to the shower, acting like it held a tub full of poisonous angry snakes. He turned off the water quickly and then left the bathroom to air out since it was like a sauna in there. Then he went back to tell Lucy and Kaia that he couldn't find her, he also met yet another new female member before he left. He went back to the spirit world and from there opened a gate in Tessa's apartment. He resigned to wait for her to get back, if only to see the damage her Key Holder might have inflicted on her.

Tessa…

Tessa watched the opening of the gate from her bed in her home in the Celestial World, waiting for Buask to go to sleep. It was around the time that he rewarded himself a nap after fighting someone, and if Draco and Ritsu's bruised bodies were any indication he had just finished a grueling battle.

"There he goes." She whispered kicking her legs out in front of her boredly as she watched him settle into his bed and fall asleep. She continued to watch him for a couple minutes before she closed her eyes and redirected where the gate opening should be placed. When she looked at the opening again she was right inside Buask's "Prize" room. Where all twelve keys were kept. Made out of Jade, each had the Zodiac's animal form's face carved into the end. Other than that it looked like a normal old fashioned key. And they were inside glass showcases that were alarmed so Buask would know if someone was trying to steal his prizes. His tools. Tessa shook her head quickly as the lion spirit's heated words echoed in her mind.

_"You're not a tool! Celestial Spirits are more than just magic tools!"_

It was because of him she was going to attempt this suicide mission.

She was going to steal their keys from him and give them back to their Zodiac so they can choose their own key holders like they used to.

Tessa had willingly given her key to Zephyr's daughter Katrina because she was much like her mother accept she didn't fall in love with Tessa and on top of that a rule had been formed that relationships between Spirits and their Key Holders were forbidden after the incident with Zephyr. But after Katrina passed Tessa had given her key to her son. Katrina had also collected six other keys in her time and they also chose to give their keys to him. Marco had collected the other five after Tessa and the others had told them how kind he was to them. She'd fallen in love with him as well because he looked so much like Zephyr, and he acted like her too. He was her second mate, and they kept it secret. She'd only had the two, and when he asked that he be buried with her key after his death she didn't hesitate to agree because she figured she wouldn't be lucky enough to find another person that would care about her as a person.

Slowly she took a breath to calm herself, using the same techniques she had to prepare for a fight. She knew she'd only have a limited amount of time before Buask woke up and got to her, luckily he always locked the door using the high tech security system he bought just for that room. He needed to punch in a complicated password for the door to open, and he believed his spirits would never have to guts to take back their keys. It was a serious breach of contract to take her key, and it wasn't just hers she would be taking back. He would be left without a single key as he only had the Zodiac. He only wanted strong spirits which was good for Tessa.

After she cleared her mind and sped her heart up with adrenaline she stepped through the gateway she'd created to link her world and his world together. The keys were line up with the weakest in the front and the strongest in the back. Her key was the farthest key back as she was the Leader of the Zodiac. She clenched her hand into fist and used all of her strength to punch the glass. It shattered easily and she swiped up the key. The alarm blared the second the glass was touched and her heart leapt in her chest as she moved to the second one.

She'd gotten eleven of them by the time she heard the door open, and she was trying to smash the case that held her key but it wouldn't break, it shattered into a spider web effect but didn't break apart and she was out of time. Cursing she looked back and found Buask charging her, shouting angrily. She vanished from existence in that world before he could catch her.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit." She hissed as she ran from her room, knowing consciously he wasn't able to follow her, but still scared. She went to the living room and pressed her alert button. Her star flared brightly and within seconds all of her fellow Zodiac were pouring into her house.

"Tora, you used the panic button, what's wrong?" Draco asked, flames already sparking over his pointed teeth. She shook her head and smiled at them even though she felt like crying.

"I have something for you guys." She smiled. They gave her weird looks and so she used her magic and rose their keys into the air in an almost complete circle. There was only one space. Multiple people gasped, some cried out in shock, but Draco stayed silent.

"You got them from him!? Oh thank you!" They rushed forward and tried to take their keys.

"I have a suggestion in case you guys want an owner. I know a good Celestial Mage. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. She's part of the FairyTail guild, and she's so kind to all of her spirits. She's like Marco guys." She admitted. They gasped. "Please, consider giving your keys to her." She pleaded before letting them take their keys. Some nodded, others just took their key and left. Draco stayed behind and just stared at Tessa.

"Draco, take your key and go find someone to give it to, you're free." She smiled, holding the jade key out to him. He looked down at it and then to her.

"What happened to your key?" He asked. She didn't give him any clue that hers had not been taken along with his.

"I've given it to Lucy. You should think about giving yours to her too."

"You're lying. He still has it doesn't he?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, I won't answer him no matter what." She promised.

"You know it's not that easy! He knows how to kill you Tora!" Draco snarled.

"He won't. I'm the only spirit he has now, he wouldn't kill me."

"Not until he can get the other keys back but he'll still hurt you!" He snapped.

"Which is why I won't answer him."

"You won't be able to get your key from him on your own. He's never going to let it go now." He looked terrified for her. She shook her head.

"Just-…. Please, just take your key." She whispered. "Please, call it a dying wish if you want." She tried to joke but it fell flat.

"Do you realize what you've done, Tora?" He asked softly as he took his key from her reluctantly. "You've just killed yourself."

* * *

**Well…. There we go… DON'T KILL ME! JUST REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	15. The Calm Before The Storm

**And I'm back y'all! Weeeheeeee! About the new girl I mentioned in the last chapter, I am doing a collaborated story with a friend of mine who is just a fantastic writer! We've got a combined page and our name is Emma and Ana2442 so follow us to see when that story comes out, which will probably be after this story is finished, possibly beforehand! However, I will never reveal the new member's name in this story because although I'm doing a collab with my bestie Emma, I will also possibly be doing another story with another OC of mine. You'll figure out who the chick is paired with if or when the story is posted (maybe I'll actually put up a sneak peek if I do the story).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail or its characters. I do however own my personal ideas and opinions!**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

_Previously on Key to My Heart_

_"You won't be able to get your key from him on your own. He's never going to let it go now." He looked terrified for her. She shook her head._

_"Just-…. Please, just take your key." She whispered. "Please, call it a dying wish if you want." She tried to joke but it fell flat._

_"Do you realize what you've done, Tora?" He asked softly as he took his key from her reluctantly. "You've just killed yourself."_

Now…

It was later that night—Tessa had decided to stay in the spirit world as she was scared of Buask tracking her down—that she heard a knock on her door. For a second she feared it was her furious Key Holder, but she realized that was silly. He could only be invited into the spirit world if the Celestial Spirit King allowed it. And he never did that accept for Lucy and her friends that one time. She sighed, thinking it was probably Draco hoping to help her get her key back.

"What do you want you annoying- _cub?_" She asked in surprise when she realized it wasn't the Dragon, but the Lion at her door, dressed in his normal suit. She was dressed a little red plaid shirt, half buttoned with a black tank top underneath and dark wash skinny jeans on her legs.

"I waited for you to come back to your apartment. You do realize you've been gone for about two months now right?" He reminded her.

"I know." She sighed.

"People are getting worried, I had to tell them you took a mission and I had to get Mira to help cover." He informed her. She winced.

"Sorry, I'm kind of hiding out in this world." She mumbled.

"Why?"

"No reason." She said all too quickly. Loke gave her a look that showed he seriously didn't believe her. She sighed. "He's mad at me. Like really mad. I vanished before he could punish me." She shrugged.

"Aren't you scared he'll call out a different spirit to agrivate you?" He wondered. She bit her lip.

"He…. Doesn't have their keys anymore." She admitted. Loke's eyes widened behind his shades.

"What!?" He exclaimed. "How!?" She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter how, the point is, they're safe and they have their keys back." She muttered. "Would you like to come in? I can prepare some tea." She offered. He shook his head at her, but clearly the topic change meant she was done discussing the other keys.

"Sure." He sighed. Tessa opened the door wider and allowed Loke inside. He walked passed her and sat down on a galaxy printed couch. He chuckled as he looked at the fake universe. Tessa smiled.

"I thought it looked cute, and it was ironic." She shrugged. He nodded and looked around, he really hadn't gotten a tour the only other time he was here, he was too busy confronting the tiger spirit.

"Do you have a preference for your tea?" She asked as she went to the open concept kitchen off to the left of the living room.

"No, I'm not too picky about my tea." He shrugged. She nodded.

"Then I'll give you the same as me. Herbal Tea, helps heal injuries faster and replenish our magic." She smiled.

"Sounds good." Loke smiled back at her and once again glanced around the room. He stood and walked over to a wall covered in painted pictures of three different people. Two women, one blonde and one with pitch black hair, and a man with blonde hair.

"The one on the far right is Zephyr. The middle is her daughter Katrina, and the one on the left is Marco. He was Katrina's son." Tessa murmured.

"Zephyr and Marco look more alike than Katrina and either of them do." Loke observed. "The pictures are beautiful by the way." He added.

"Thank you."

"Who painted them? Some unknown person from the past?" He asked.

"Uh, no….. I-um…. I painted those." He turned around in surprise and stared, watching her as she blushed and looked away.

"You painted these?" He asked, looking back at the three pictures for a second and then turning back to her. She looked at the paintings and nodded. "They're really good. I didn't know you were so talented." He complimented.

"It's just a silly hobby. I had to do something, I thought my key was gone forever when it was buried—not that I regret letting Marco be buried with my key—it's just I didn't expect anyone to find us." She shrugged before bending over to grab a kettle from a cupboard under the counter. Loke nearly groaned at the sight of her ass being put on display as she bent. He had no clue why, and he'd never admit it out loud, but for some reason the sight of her tail twitching back and forth in the way a house cat's would turned him on. Before he realized what he was doing he had strode over to her as she straightened, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tail to the side a little to press himself against her backside.

"Maybe tea could wait." He whispered in her ear. It twitched in response and interest.

"What would we do right now?" She asked quietly, and little breathily in his opinion.

"You could give me a tour of your bedroom." He purred and watched as the skin he could see turned pink from her blushing. He heard her gulp and then her breath came out shakily.

"Right this way." She whispered, grabbing his hand and nearly dragging him to her room. He smirked and followed her inside. The second they were both in he slammed the door shut by kissing her hard and pushing her up against it. She grunted at the force, but kissed back just as forcefully. She bit his lip lightly and dragged her teeth over it as she pulled back, the lion spirit groaned and reached down to lift her up by her thighs. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms went around his neck to help support herself. His tongue pushed passed her lips and she fought him for dominance. She moaned into his mouth when she felt him push his erection against her.

"Leo…" She breathed. He hummed and moved to kiss and suck at her neck. She moaned again and dropped her head back to give him more room. "Bed. Now." She panted.

* * *

**And there you have it! Next chapter….. No teasing I promise. REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	16. End of All Days Prt1

**HELLO! HAVE FUN! This chapter might be longer than normal. (probably will be)**

**LEMON ALERT! KIDDOS! What the hell you doin lookin at this? It's probably not going to be all that detailed because I feel that Loke is the total "Hearts, flowers, and candle lit dinners" kind of guy and that, for me, means it would be more about the emotional side of sex rather than the physical. But what the hell do I know? I'm just writing what they tell me to write, I'm simply channeling the characters. (think of me as a spiritual medium. They write through me.)**

**You're gonna see more of the loving part of the tsundere in Tessa now. She's gonna be a total 180° from how she was acting before so be warned!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Recognizable anyways.**

**NOTE! Listen to the song End of All Days by Thirty Seconds to Mars for this chapter. I love the beat and that's really what inspired this chapter, and the next chapter too. (that's why I decided to put the title of the song as the chapter title)**

**Enjoy!**

**A.~**

* * *

_Previously on Key to My Heart_

_"Right this way." She whispered, grabbing his hand and nearly dragging him to her room. He smirked and followed her inside. The second they were both in he slammed the door shut by kissing her hard and pushing her up against it. She grunted at the force, but kissed back just as forcefully. She bit his lip lightly and dragged her teeth over it as she pulled back, the lion spirit groaned and reached down to lift her up by her thighs. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms went around his neck to help support herself. His tongue pushed passed her lips and she fought him for dominance. She moaned into his mouth when she felt him push his erection against her._

_"Leo…" She breathed. He hummed and moved to kiss and suck at her neck. She moaned again and dropped her head back to give him more room. "Bed. Now." She panted._

Now…

He smirked against her skin and let her slide down his body to stand again. She stepped away from him, but smirked before he could protest. She passed him and walked slowly over to her bed. When she was half way to it she turned back to find he hadn't moved from the door. He was simply watching her, so she decided to put on a show. She smiled at him and brought her hands up to the buttons on her blouse. She slipped the button through the hole and her shirt opened a little bit more. For each button she undid Loke took a step toward her. He reached her when she had it completely open and he was there to brush the shirt off of her shoulders and push it down and off of her arms.

He leaned down to kiss her again but she backed away with a teasing smirk. When she was a couple feet from him, a couple feet closer to the bed, she paused again and put her hands on her opposite hips. She grabbed the hem of her tank top and lifted it up and over her head. She tossed it off to the side while Loke admired her bra. It was black lace, and only covered half of her breasts. Then she turned away from him, and he wanted to protest but he heard something that made him pause. He heard the sound of a metal zipper and then Tessa bent over as she slowly pushed her pants downher thighs and calves and she stepped out of them when they got passed her ankles. Her tail flicked back and forth and Loke swore she was doing it on purpose to tease him as he watched her straighten up again. The coy smile she shot him over her shoulder confirmed it.

He groaned and moved toward her once more. He spun her around to face him, grabbed her around the waist so she couldn't get away again and dipped down to kiss her hard. She moaned and kissed him back eagerly. Her hands glided up his chest under his suit coat and then she pushed it off his shoulders. He pulled his arms from the sleeves quickly and then pulled her in closer to him. She grunted as his kiss became rougher, but didn't pull away. All she could think about was _more._ She quickly moved her hands to his tie, throwing it to the floor as if it had offended her after she finally got it undone. Then she began unbuttoning his shirt much faster than she had unbuttoned hers. She got half way through the buttons before her hands got too shaky and desperate to continue and she contemplated just ripping the damned thing apart. Every kiss, every time he touched her, her desire and desperation grew. _Finally_ she got the buttons undone and his shirt open, she quickly took his hands and deftly unbuttoned the cuffs before she pulled his shirt off and threw the offending garment to the ground like she had the tie.

She tore her mouth from the lion's in order to look down and undo his belt, she'd been having a little trouble with the stupid buckle. She got it undone and then pulled the leather through the loops of Loke's slacks and let it drop to the floor as the fingers of her other hand skimmed over the skin just above the waist of his pants. Loke groaned and leaned down to capture her lips again, but she denied him so he dropped a kiss to her shoulder instead. She shivered and popped the button on his pants, but did nothing else. His lips moved up to the side of her neck and pressed a small openmouthed kiss there. She moaned and her hands moved to his zipper, resting there. He pushed his hips towards her lightly, invitingly, but she did nothing. He sucked on the spot his lips occupied, tasting her sweet smelling skin. She exhaled harshly and inhaled just as sharply. She pulled his zipper down. He nipped at her skin and she let out a high pitched mewl, her fingers grabbing and digging into his hips, her nails biting into his own flesh. She felt his fingers ghost over her back, his fingers barely making any contact whatsoever while his mouth perfectly contrasted that gentleness. He sucked at her skin harshly and nipped mercilessly. She moaned loudly, not bothering to control the volume of her voice as she was in her own house, with only him to hear her.

"Leo!" She cried out when he took his assault a bit further and bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Her fingers pressed harder, dug deeper, into the skin of his hips and then they were gone, making the spaces throb slightly. She pushed his pants down and then pushed him back, causing him to step out of them. She pushed him towards the bed with a growl and he smirked at hearing the feral sound come from the petite spirit. He quickly dipped down and captured her lips, but the kiss didn't last as she pushed him back onto the bed and waved her hand to tell him to scoot up. He complied and Tessa climbed onto the bed after him. He watched with extreme interest as she slowly crawled over him, moving with the fluid grace of jungle cat stalking prey. And he was all too happy to be her prey. For now. She sat back on his lap and leaned down to kiss him. He leaned up on an elbow and let his free hand tangle into her hair. She moaned softly as he deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around him lightly. His hand slowly moved from her hair down her neck, to her back. His fingers traced down her spine and she shivered at the gentle touches. Loke got to where her bra hooked together and with practiced and perfected skill he unclasped her bra with one hand. Tessa pulled back slightly and discarded the garment by tossing it off the side of the bed. With her torso completely exposed, Loke could no longer help himself. He flipped their positions quickly and kissed her hard while his hands reached up to feel out the newly uncovered expanse of skin.

Tessa moaned under him and panted for air when he broke the kiss to trail them down her neck, briefly sucking on the place he'd bitten to make sure there was a mark. His lips continued down after that and she mewled lightly as he paid attention to her chest. The way he touched her made her want more, she never wanted him to stop.

"Leo…." She breathed, leaning up to kiss him again. He groaned and deepened their kiss, letting her inside of his mouth when her tongue swept over his bottom lip. He broke the kiss after a moment in order to look at her. Loke smirked at her flushed cheeks, and her hooded dark gold eyes. He reached up and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her softly and quickly before pulling back again. His hands moved down to her hips and he hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties. She lifted her hips for him and he pulled the lace down her legs and off, tossing them over the side of the bed. He leaned down and pressed a kiss just below her stomach, she shivered. He smirked at the reaction and trailed small open mouthed kissed up the center of her body, and she moaned softly at each one. Her back arced when he reached the space just above her breasts and he put his hand on her spine to keep her up as her head dropped back. His lips skimmed lightly up her throat and when he reached her chin he laid her back down and captured her lips once more. Her hands gripped at his shoulders and tightened slightly as his tongue pushed passed the seam of her lips to tangle with hers. Slowly her fingers glided down his back feeling the muscles flexing under her touch. Suddenly she broke the kiss and flipped them back over. The orange haired spirit looked up and Tessa smirked down at him. She traced the band of his boxer-briefs and dipped her fingers into the sides before tugging them down a bit. It was Loke's turn to raise his hips up for her to pull the last barrier between them off. Loke leaned up slightly and kissed her when she settled back over him. He rolled them gently again and pushed up to look down at her.

"Tessa…. Are you sure about this?" He asked. She blinked, caught off guard. Then she smiled softly as she reached up and cupped his face in her hands.

"I wouldn't have let it get this far if I wasn't." She murmured. "I want this, Leo. I want you." She assured him. He nodded and she pulled him down for a kiss. He kissed her back and her hands moved to his shoulders as he lined up and pushed into her. She gasped softly as he seated himself inside of her, and Loke paused to allow her time to adjust. His head dipped down and his lips ghosted over her cheek, along her jaw, and down her neck. She hummed lowly in response after his mouth reached her shoulder and she rolled her hips. Both of them moaned and he took that as the go ahead. He began to move slowly and watched Tessa closely for each reaction when he did something different. If he pushed back in a little harder she gasped and her nails dug into his shoulders, if he slowed down her moans drew out longer. No matter what he did though, his actions and her reactions were in perfect sync with each other. If he pulled back, she immediately moved to follow him. She reacted to his every move in a way that he found completely beautiful and sexy. His lips skimmed over her throat once again and her head tipped back against the pillows to offer him complete access. His hands smoothed over her sides and brushed across her chest and her body arced up towards the touch.

Tessa was in a world of bliss. She never wanted him to stop touching her, kissing her, moving with her. She held him tightly and refused to let go. His mouth pressed a kiss to the hollow at the base of her throat and she moaned lowly as one of her hands moved from his shoulder to tangle into his hair. She pulled him closer and kissed him, wanting to taste those lips again. She moaned and hummed, and groaned, and mewled as he moved within her, building her up and _up_ to a climax. Her fingers tightened on his skin and in the strands twined around her fingers.

"Leo…" She panted as she drew closer. He groaned and kissed a line from her lips to her cheek and then her ear.

"Let go." He murmured. "Give in to it, Tessa, and let go." He persuaded. He pulled her hands from him and his touch smoothed up to her forearms and he took her hands in his, weaving their fingers together. He pulled back to watch her, and after two more thrusts Tessa gasped, her hands gripped his tightly, and her back arced into him. He groaned, watching her as her eyes squeezed shut tightly, her brows pinched together and her lips formed his name. Loke groaned as watching her became too much for him. He gave three more thrusts as he reached his limit and tensed above her. Tessa came down from her high just as he reached the peak of his and she held him through his climax, kissing along his skin and moving her arms to wrap them around him.

Slowly, he calmed down and pulled away from her, moving both of them under the covers and shifting to lay by her side. Loke watched lazily as she turned onto her side and rested her head on an arm as both of their breathing slowed back to a normal rate. He reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into him as he rolled onto his back. Tessa situated herself so she was laying half across his side with her head resting on his chest, and that was when he felt it, the strange vibration against his chest and a very small rumbling sound, almost like a kitten purring.

"What is that?" He asked quietly. The sound and feeling stopped.

"What?" Tessa asked.

"Were you… Purring?" He asked, looking down at her in time to see her duck her head to try and hide her blush.

"N-no. Pfft, no, I don't purr." She muttered. He chuckled and hooked a finger under her chin to raise her head. He leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"It's cute. I didn't know tigers could purr though."

"We can, it's a natural reaction to pleasure or satisfaction." She admitted a bit bashfully.

"Like I said, it's cute. And is that you abstract way of telling me I did good?" He teased.

"Sh-shut up." She muttered. He chuckled.

"Don't go all tsundere on me."

"Damn smug little cub." She grumbled, nudging her face closer to his chest in order to hide her blushing. Loke chuckled and decided to keep quiet before she hit him or something. He just held her in his arms and let his fingertips trail up and down the length of her spine. The purring started up again, and he smirked but kept quiet this time. He was simply content to just lay there with her. And finally, he admitted to himself that he was falling for the celestial spirit, hard and fast.

Tessa was admitting to herself the same exact thing.

* * *

**Okay so there it is folks. Hope you liked it! You can let me know by REVIEWing. If it sucks well... SORRY I'M NOT SORRY! LATER LOSERS! (just kidding! I love you all you know that!)**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	17. End of All Days Prt2

**Well I'm back my lovelies! How have you been? Good? Good! If you're feeling bad like I am, then I is sorry!**

**ONCE AGAIN! Play the song End of All Days by Thirty Seconds to Mars.**

**Disclaimer: FairyTail is not mine, but I do own twelve zodiac keys, six silver keys, and I have Lucy's key pouch now~! They're on amazon for a combined total of about twenty five dollars (maybe less)**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

_Previously on Key to My Heart_

_"Damn smug little cub." She grumbled, nudging her face closer to his chest in order to hide her blushing. Loke chuckled and decided to keep quiet before she hit him or something. He just held her in his arms and let his fingertips trail up and down the length of her spine. The purring started up again, and he smirked but kept quiet this time. He was simply content to just lay there with her. And finally, he admitted to himself that he was falling for the celestial spirit, hard and fast._

_Tessa was admitting to herself the same exact thing._

Now…

"No way, no." Tessa muttered, slightly in disbelief.

"What?" Loke chuckled as he kissed just under the curve of her jaw. She groaned, giggled and then pushed him away.

"Are you seriously not tired yet?" He shook his head with a hum and leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head, denying him. "And how long have we been going for?" She continued.

"About a day." He shrugged.

"And I'm tired."

"Tired?"

"Yes tired. Exhausted. Worn out. In need of Rest. Whatever you want to call it! How are you not tired?" She muttered, trying not to moan as he kissed every inch of her skin.

"Lions mate up to forty times a day." He smirked.

"Tigers mate dozens of times a day but I'm exhausted. I need a nap." She laughed lightly when his fingers which had been roaming her sides brushed across a ticklish spot. Loke smiled deviously.

"Ticklish hmm?"

"No!" She said all too quickly. He chuckled darkly. "Leo I swear on my star that if you even _dare_ tickle me I will turn into a tiger and maul you so bad not even Draco's healing magic could help you!" She warned as she tried to wriggle out from under him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her back underneath him just as she got free. Then his fingers dug lightly into her ribs and she screamed with laughter as she tried to twist away from him. "Leo!" She screamed. "Uncle! Uncle! I give!" She promised. He chuckled and let up on his tickling and she shoved him back. "Jerk!" She exclaimed, but her smile put him at ease. "You suck." She pouted. He simply chuckled kissed her quickly. She hummed and wrapped an arm around his neck to keep him there. He chuckled and pulled back, sitting up on the bed so that he was facing where she was laying. He had to say he liked the view of her tangled up in the sheets, her tail peeking out and swishing back and forth across the bed slowly.

"I thought you said you were tired?" He rose an accusatory eyebrow at her, and she gave him an innocent look.

"I am, but that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy kissing you." She smiled and sat up, holding the blankets up to cover her chest. She pulled him back over to her and kissed him again to prove her point.

"Mmm, I enjoy kissing you too. But if you keep kissing me while wearing so little, I might just forget about you being tired." He warned her. He felt her smile as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Well….. Maybe one more time-" He tackled her before she could even finish and it made her laugh as he pinned her down against her pillows. He began raining small kisses down along her neck and heading toward her chest, slowly pulling the blankets down as he went, when she stiffened below him. He stopped and looked up to see her expression was tense.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she sat up and pushed him away.

"I have to go." She muttered while getting up and putting on some clothes quickly.

"Did I do something?" She whipped around at that.

"No! No, trust me it's not you!" She promised.

"You sure? This isn't some excuse?" He pouted. She scoffed and blushed as she thought for a second. And then she launched herself back onto the bed, pouncing on him. She kissed him hard and fast.

"I promise. I'll be back as soon as I can, and when I get back…." She looked down at his lap and licked her lips. "I'll take really good care of you, my little cub." She smiled. Loke gulped, shook his head to clear it and by the time he was back in control of himself Tessa was up again and almost dressed, fixing her hair in the mirror on the back of her door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"He's calling me. I've been ignoring him because I've noticed he's not been in trouble."

"Is this about the other keys? You didn't tell me earlier." Loke muttered. Tessa sighed.

"Possibly. But he's entering a fight right now and he needs me." She muttered. "I'll be back as soon as the fight's over." She smiled and then stepped through the gate. Loke sighed and got up to get somewhat dressed. He decided to explore and came across a medical kit, so he set it out, figuring that Tessa would at least need the bare minimum after the fight.

O~O~O~O

It had been an hour in the _spirit world_ and Loke was starting to get worried. He contemplated looking for her when he heard noise coming from the entry way of the house. There was a muted thud and then the crash of crystal or glass.

"Shit." That would be Tessa's voice. The lion spirit got up quickly and went into the living room. There was a mess on the ground from a shattered bowl, but no Tessa. A door closed and he moved over to the sound. When he opened the door she was in the bathroom, pulling off her shirt. He sucked in a breath, but not for perverted reasons. Her back was littered with yellowing bruises. Her ear twitched in his direction and she turned while holding the shirt to her chest and Loke fought not to cringe when he saw that there were more bruises on her stomach and-

He was pretty sure that he growled. There were bruises in the shape of fingers on her hips, and though they were fading they still stood out on her pale skin.

"Leo! It's you!" Tessa smiled and rushed over. She tossed her shirt aside seconds before crashing into him. She grabbed his shirt tightly in her hands and nuzzled her face into his chest. "Mm, you're warm!" She began purring as her tail swayed back and forth happily.

"Uh-…. Tessa what're you-"

"I missed-ed you when I was gone Leo. He's such a meanie! I don't like him at all! He hurt me Leo, the battle was fake! He just wanted to lure me out! I cried for you when he hurt me, but you didn't come. But I know you can't hear me. So I pushed him away and I ran!" Her emotional range in that one stint of speech went from pouting to mad to sad to almost-normal to happy. And her words were slightly slurred.

"Tessa….. Are-…. Are you…. Drunk?" He asked hesitantly. She pulled back just enough to look up at him and shook her head, smiling.

"No!" The shaking motion threw off her balance and she would have fallen over sideways had Loke not been there to steady her. She giggled, and then hiccupped. "Okay, maybe a little." She held her hand up and pinched her fingers close together to show how much she meant. He sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, well I guess you ran all the way to a bar after her left your key holder." He muttered. At the mention of her key holder, Tessa's mood darkened and she pushed away from him, going over to the bathtub, muttering about needing to take a shower, and nearly tripping into the tub when she bent to start the water. Loke raced forward to help her, and grabbed her hips to steady her. The reaction was instant, she whirled around, screaming, and smacked at his hands.

"Whoa! Whoa, calm down! I was just trying to help steady you!" He said quickly. Tessa realized what happened and her eyes started filling with tears as she covered her chest. He noticed for the first time that her bra was gone—normally he would have noticed first thing, but he had been distracted by the darkened flesh.

"I-I'm sorry!" She whimpered.

"No, no, no!" He said quickly. He hated dealing with crying girls normally. He had _no clue_ how to deal with a crying _drunk_ girl! That was not his territory. He moved to hug her but stopped in his tracks when she flinched back. "Tessa….. I'm not going to hurt you. Look, you're drunk, you can't take a shower right now, you'll drown." He muttered.

"But I gotta!" She snapped turning and this time successfully starting the water without falling or losing her balance.

"Why?"

"Because I gotta! Just get out, Leo!" She huffed and turned away from him to undo her pants. She couldn't make her fingers get the button undone.

"So you can drown? Fat chance." He muttered.

"I wouldn't drown." She mumbled petulantly. "Just…. Leave, please." She mumbled.

"Tessa…. What did he do?" He asked quietly.

"Leo, please. Please don't, not right now." She whispered. "Just let me shower in peace, please."

"I'll look away but I'm not leaving." He decided. Then he turned away from her. Tessa looked over her shoulder at him and found him actually turned away. She realized that was truly all the privacy he'd allow. Sighing in defeat she worked on getting her pants undone and then stripped out of them.

Loke held his tongue even though he saw in the mirror that she was missing all of her undergarments. His hands clenched into fists when he saw more bruises on her thighs as she turned and threw all the clothes into the hamper by the door. Then he watched her get into the shower. Or attempt to anyway. She misjudged the distance she needed to lift her leg to step into the tub, and hit her foot against the side. She tumbled forward and he whipped around to make sure she was okay as she crashed down.

"Tessa!" He said, reaching down to help her out. She batted his hands away and curled into a ball in the corner of the bathtub. He backed off quickly. "I already told you. I'm not gonna hurt you, Tessa." He murmured. She tucked her mouth against her knees and didn't look at him. He sighed harshly, knowing that she couldn't stay in the shower alone or she'd drown. At the very least she'd probably get soap in her eye or something. "Look….. What if…. What if we did what we did at your apartment?"

"What?" She mumbled.

"I could…. Help you…. Shower….." He muttered, looking at the shower head as if it were the most evil thing in the world.

"But you hate the water." She stated unnecessarily.

"I know but-…. You can't exactly stay in the shower alone and be expected to come out in one piece. Just washing okay?" He assured her. She bit her lip and looked up at him for a minute. Hesitantly, she nodded. "Okay. Stay out of the water, at least your head." She nodded again and scooted away from the water. Loke stepped back and took off his shirt, tie, and pants. He left his boxer-briefs on so she didn't get the wrong idea and placed his sunglasses on the counter by the sink. Then he went back over and cautiously stepped into the bathtub, keeping away from the water.

"Not so over your hydrophobia huh?" She mumbled. He shook his head.

"Not in the slightest." He muttered. "Though I do have one somewhat good memory of it." He shrugged. "Now, stand up." He said gently, offering a hand. Tessa took it and he helped her to her feet.

Slowly, she stepped under the water and got her hair wet by tipping her head back. Loke kept a gentle but sturdy hold on her arms as she tipped her head back, and with good reason. When her head went back she started swaying backward with it, so he had to keep her upright. He grabbed a bottle, read the label, put it back and grabbed another. Repeating the process until he'd found the one labeled shampoo. He poured some on her head and scrubbed it in gently making Tessa purr as he rubbed it into her ears. She smiled and closed her eyes at the pleasant feeling. Then she yawned.

"Feeling sleepy?"

"A bit." She admitted.

"Well stay awake till the shower's done." He chuckled. She hummed and kept her eyes closed as he tipped her head back for her and rinsed out the shampoo quickly. Then, with Tessa's guidance, he grabbed the bottle labeled conditioner. He had a moment of confusion as he tried to listen to her explanation of how to use it and finally understood when Tessa demonstrated, pretending to condition her hair.

"What exactly does it do?" He muttered.

"It makes our hair soft, and stops the ends from splitting." She mumbled as he worked it into her hair. She was stuck staring at the tiled wall of her shower while he rubbed the goo into the length of her hair from the nape of her neck down.

"Okay." He shrugged. "I think I got it in good. Now let's rinse it out."

"No, it's gotta stay in for three minutes." Tessa said turning around.

"Well what are we supposed to do while it's staying in your hair?"

"Normally I shave."

"Shave?" Loke asked.

"Yeah. Ya know. Shave my legs and armpits." She shrugged.

"Um… Can that stuff wait till you're sober?"

"Sure, but now I got nothing to do."

"Well, can't we wash your body?"

"No, well…. Not my back yet. The rest…. Sure." She muttered. Loke nodded and grabbed her loofa and the last bottle. He opened it and poured some onto the loofa before taking up her arm and scrubbing it gently. He realized now that the soap was what made her smell like she did. Jasmine and summer rain. Jasmine for her soap and somehow someone had found a way to put the smell of summer rain for her shampoo and conditioner. He set the arm down and then took up her other arm, scrubbing that one down, before he knelt to the floor of the tub and gently encircled her ankle with his hand. He lifted it to his knee and started scrubbing her foot, up her shin, around her knee, but when he got to the middle of her thigh she tensed up and pulled away from him. He quickly backed off, trying to swallow down his rage towards the person who caused her to now have those reactions.

"I won't scrub above your knee next time." He promised. She gulped, nodded, and then hesitantly lifted her foot and placed it on his leg. He repeated the process of scrubbing her foot, shin, and knee, but he didn't travel any higher than that. Instead he offered her the loofa. "Clean whatever else you need to, just use one arm to hold onto me so you doing trip and die okay?" He said, trying to lighten the mood slightly. It worked as Tessa giggled and took his arm after he turned away. He felt her wobble and then catch her balance. It took a while but eventually she told him he could turn around again. She'd rinsed off everything except for her hair, so me moved to help her with that. He had to reach around her so that her hair could stay under the spray of water coming from the shower head, and he could still rinse it out. Tessa's breathing sped slightly at his close proximity as his arms went around her, but other than that she was calm.

"Sorry, I'm trying to be as quick as I can." He mumbled after a moment. The tiger spirit shook her head minutely.

"It's okay." She said quietly. He nodded and continued rinsing her hair until he couldn't feel the conditioner in it anymore. After that was done he turned off the water and grabbed her towel which hung off to the side of the shower. She wrapped herself in it quickly and then cautiously stepped out to grab Loke a towel as well. He wasn't all that wet, just his arms and legs, but she didn't want him slipping. They both dried off fairly quickly and Tessa left to go put on some pajamas. Loke put his suit back on and headed out of the bathroom as he slid his shades back into place on the bridge of his nose.

"Goodnight Tessa. I'll see you tomorr-"

"Wait! You're leaving?" She asked.

"Don't you want to go to sleep?"

"Well…. Yeah, but…. I don't…. I don't wanna be alone." She admitted in a whisper. Loke's expression softened.

"Then… Do you happen to have any pajamas I could change into here, or is that all at your apartment in the human world?" He asked.

"I have stuff here." She said, going and digging into a drawer in the guest room. She came back out with clothes and Loke quickly changed. When he came back out he couldn't find her in the main space or the bathroom, so he went up to her room and found her arranging the bed. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched her make up the bed with new sheets.

"Hey." He smiled softly, when she turned and spotted him. She blinked in surprise for a second. "What?" he chuckled.

"N-nothing… You just… It's… Different seeing you so casual. And without your sunglasses too." She shrugged. He chuckled again and walked over to the foot of the bed.

"Do you have a preference?" He asked. She shook her head, so he went over to the opposite side she was on and lifted the blankets. He settled into the bed and Tessa followed suit, only she scooched over to his side and tucked her head under his chin when she got under the covers. Loke wrapped his arms around her cautiously, but she didn't seem to react badly so he figured that was okay at least.

"Goodnight Tessa." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. She mumbled a goodnight into his chest and fell asleep. Loke stayed up for a while longer, thinking. Clearly something horrible had happened, far worse than the normal abuse Tessa suffered at her key holder's hands. He wanted answers, but he also wanted to just leave it be. But there was one thing he would absolutely find out tomorrow. He wanted the name and location of her key holder, so he could beat him to a bloody pulp and see how he liked it when he was the one being abused.

* * *

**So there's chapter seventeen. REVIEW! Tell me what you thought of it!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	18. Explanations

**Hello my lovelies! How have you all been? Hopefully good!**

**Getting close to the end here folks!**

**Disclaimer: I own diddly squat. Okay? Okay.**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

_Previously on Key to My Heart_

_"Goodnight Tessa." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. She mumbled a goodnight into his chest and fell asleep. Loke stayed up for a while longer, thinking. Clearly something horrible had happened, far worse than the normal abuse Tessa suffered at her key holder's hands. He wanted answers, but he also wanted to just leave it be. But there was one thing he would absolutely find out tomorrow. He wanted the name and location of her key holder, so he could beat him to a bloody pulp and see how he liked it when he was the one being abused._

Now…

"….His name is Buask. Buask Kabaragi. He used to live in Minstrel but now he's in Fiore. He's in Clover Town hiding there until Tora could get the information on you." Draco admitted to Loke. The lion spirit nodded.

"And Tessa never gave him information?"

"She said she couldn't get close to any of you. Up until recently everyone believed her. Well, until you showed up at her house. She was lying to all of us, and some of the other Zodiac were mad but I understood why she lied to even us. She didn't want us to get in trouble with her."

"She got in trouble?" Loke frowned. Draco shook his head.

"No, Buask doesn't know, as far as I know anyways."

"Right, you somehow got your key back from him." Loke remembered.

"_I_ didn't get my key back. I'm not that strong or insane. He kept our keys in alarmed glass cases when he wasn't using us, I wasn't suicidal enough to get my key."

"Then how did you end up with it?"

"Tora didn't tell you?" He frowned.

"Tell me what?"

"She's the one that got our keys back for us." Draco frowned. "That idiot has a death wish I swear." He sighed.

"Wait, wait, back up. Tessa got your keys back?"

"Yes."

"But not hers?"

"It wasn't for lack of trying. After smashing eleven glass cases that are supposed to be shatter proof, you'd be pretty tired too wouldn't you? She tried to get her key but she was under a time limit. Those cases were alarmed. The second she touched the first case an alarm went off telling Buask someone was trying to steal our keys from him. He keeps the showroom locked and has a complicated password so it takes a bit for him to open the door, but it only takes about maybe two minutes to get to the room, get it open, and run inside." Draco shrugged. "So when he caught up she had to leave. Her key stayed. She's been avoiding him all this time."

"Until last night." Loke frowned.

"Last night?"

"Yeah. She answered him. The battle was a set up. I don't know what all he did to her, but he must have done something. She's completely freaking out whenever I try to touch her-" he broke off quickly when he noticed Draco's dark look.

"Touch her how, exactly?" He rumbled out.

"Uh…. Draco?" Loke backed up a step.

"If you laid even one of your filthy paws on her, I'll not hesitate to flame roast you where you stand, lion boy! She is good and pure despite all that she's gone through and if you've tainted her with your playboy self-"

"Hey!" Loke protested. "Look, yes her and I have been together," he hesitated for a second and gave Draco a look for the growl he sent him, "we were together when she left to this Buask guy, and then when she came back…. She was drunk, and she was bruised all over, and she has bruises on her hips and thighs, and I just….. I need to know what he did to her, how far he went so I know how slowly I have to kill him to make him suffer the same way." His fists were clenched and his teeth were gnashed together by the end of it. Draco seemed surprised.

"You actually care about Tora." He realized.

"I do. I care about her very much." Loke nodded.

"Do you love her?" The lion spirit thought about it for a moment.

"I've come to realize that I use that term fairly loosely. I do love her, don't get me wrong. But this is….. Much stronger that what I've felt in a long time. I've loved many people, but very few I've considered being mated to. And Tessa is one of those few people, if she wanted. But I'm not going to claim her now, not when she's scared like she is. Not until this whole Buask issue is resolved." He growled.

"….. I believe you. Just….. Make sure she's happy. And please, take care of her."

"You sound like you're leaving or dying." At that Draco laughed.

"I do don't I? No, I just want to make sure that she's happy. She's a very strong girl, as a Celestial Spirit and as a person. But even she gets tired of holding everything together. She needs someone there who can hold her together when she can't. It's very depressing, falling in love with humans. You know they're going to die. And Tora's been unfortunate enough in the fact that she's witnessed both of her previous loves die. I always was the one to comfort her from nightmares, she gets them often since she blames herself." He shook his head. "Anyways, just make sure you take care of her. If you don't, I'll have to burn you to a crisp." He smirked and blew a smoke ring at him.

"Right." Loke nodded and waved the smoke away quickly. "Have you decided who you're going to give your key to?"

"Yeah, actually. Tora suggested Lucy Heartfilia." He admitted. "And if she has Tora's approval, then she definitely has mine. In fact, I'll go give her my key right now." He said, digging into his pocket. He produced a jade key and Loke's interest was piqued.

"Could I see it? I just, I had no clue your guys existed so-"

"Yeah sure, just don't break it." Draco shrugged.

"Yeah, don't want you trapped in the spirit world for the rest of forever huh?"

"Not exactly. That happens with your Zodiac, but one of the jade keys…. If someone broke it it'd killed the one the key is tied to. Like if you broke my key, I would die right now." He shrugged.

"Does Buask know about this?" Loke asked immediately.

"Yes. That's why none of us had ever tried to take our keys, we were scared that he'd kill one of our friends if we attempted it." He frowned. "But since Tora is the only key he has now, he can't break hers or he'd have nothing." He tried to reassure Loke, who had paled.

"Right…. Well. Follow me, I'm going to go tell Lucy, and since you're going to give her your key you can help me explain. It'd be better if I had proof anyways and-"

"And what better proof thsn the Dragon of the Jade Zodiac." Draco chuckled. "Lead the way, O mighty lion." He bowed gallantly and swept his arm out to the side. Loke snorted and created a gate, stepping through quickly and appearing at Lucy's side.

"Lucy, why are you outside Porlyusica's?" Loke wondered.

"Kaia wanted me to come with her for a checkup. Kajine has been fussy and she's concerned that she's sick." Lucy frowned.

"Kajine?"

"Kaia and Natsu's daughter. You missed a lot, Loke. She went into labor in the middle of her baby shower, and gave birth to Kajine."

"But her baby shower was when she was around eight months right? I mean that's when you guys had it planned." Loke frowned.

"Yeah, well no one really expected Kaia to make it full term to be honest. Her Magic Energy is too great. Even with us draining it. Anyways, Kajine is two months old now." Lucy said to catch him up.

"And she has Natsu's lungs apparently." He muttered when he heard distant wailing.

"Yeah." The blonde winced. "So why are you here?" She asked.

"Oh right!" The spirit remembered. "Well it's difficult to explain but you're gonna have to trust me. Draco, if you can hear me, you can come out!" he called. The dragon spirit poofed into existence beside the lion.

"Hello. I'm Draco the dragon, second in command of the Jade Zodiac." He said bluntly, extending his slightly scaly and clawed hand to Lucy. She gaped at him.

"Wh-…. Wha…. _WHAT!?_"

* * *

**WELL! Did ya like it? REVIEW and tell me what you thought!**

**Sorry that there was no major butt whooping in this chapter like y'all had hoped, but it will be there in the next chapter, promise.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


	19. The Storm

**I'm back again!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of FairyTail.**

**Enjoy!**

**A.~**

* * *

_Previously on Key to My Heart_

_"Oh right!" The spirit remembered. "Well it's difficult to explain but you're gonna have to trust me. Draco, if you can hear me, you can come out!" he called. The dragon spirit poofed into existence beside the lion._

_"Hello. I'm Draco the dragon, second in command of the Jade Zodiac." He said bluntly, extending his slightly scaly and clawed hand to Lucy. She gaped at him._

_"Wh-…. Wha…. WHAT!?"_

Now…

_"Open! Gate of the tiger! Tora!"_ Tessa cringed at that and her heart began to beat faster. She didn't dare look through the gate, knowing he was probably pissed as hell. She reluctantly stepped through when he called her again and had to blink hard against the harsh light of the sun that beat down on her in the clearing she'd been summoned too.

"Tessa!?" Lucy called. The tiger spirit stiffened and turned to face the blonde. In front of her were Draco and Loke. Her eyes narrowed.

"What have you done?" She asked them.

"I told Lucy that I would like to make a contract with her. I'm not the only one. Lucy has almost all of our keys."

"You failed to mention that this 'Tora' was Tessa!" Lucy accused.

"Wait, wait, what's going-"

"Tora! Kill the blonde and bring me her keys, now!" Buask snapped. Tessa felt her body jolt at the order. Like invisible strings were pulling her forward. Her hands clenched into fists.

"Wh-what have you done to me!?" She snapped trying to turn to face Buask. He sneered at her.

"I put a little curse on you. I'm tired of your disobedience. I am your owner, and you _will_ do what I say! Now attack that blonde!" He snapped, pointing at Lucy. Tessa felt like she was tugged as she moved forward a step, but locked her muscles against it shaking her head. "Dammit!" He stepped forward and grabbed her by her hair, yanking her head around to look at him. "I gave you an order, now you're going to follow through whether you like it or not!" He snarled, shoving her head down and forward. She stumbled and then by some miracle gained her balance. She moved forward and began running at Lucy. Draco leapt forward when Tessa's hand turned into a paw, sharp claws fully extended. The tiger spirit swiped out against her will and Draco was the one that got caught by the blow.

"No!" She cried. "Draco! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, I know it's not your fault." He winced as he held his side. "Damn you Buask!" He growled.

"Tora! Protect me!" Buask ordered when he saw Loke take a step towards him. Tessa hissed at her hated key holder but pounced on Loke none the less.

"Look out!" She screamed when she jumped up to tackle him. He whirled around right as she landed and both of them crashed to the ground. She sat up and pulled her fist back to punch him, but he caught it with a grunt.

"Tessa, stop this, I don't want to hurt you!" Loke exclaimed when her other hand tried to claw at him.

"I can't!" She gnashed her teeth and reached her head down to bite at him. "I'm trying but I can't! My body's moving on its own and I can't stop it!" She tried to break his hold but he was a lot stronger than he looked. Suddenly she felt a foot slam into her spine and she was knocked forward.

"Draco what the hell!?" Loke snapped, wrapping his arms around the tiger spirit.

"The only way to help her is to beat her, Buask has control over her right now, she can't fight it, so we have to fight her. If she gets injured enough she'll go back to the spirit world, he'll have lost, and we'll get her key." Draco reasoned. Tessa wriggled out of Loke's grip and rounded on Draco throwing punches at him that he had to try and block, and then when his arms were occupied she rose her foot up and stomp kicked his chest.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as he fell back. Loke grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air, restraining her arms as he did so. She struggled against him and grunted. "Leo! Leo, don't do this! Let me go!" She warned, feeling the tremors crawl over her skin.

"Leo! Let her go!" Draco called. "She's gonna transform! You'll get shredded if you keep holding her!" Loke let her go and Tessa snarled. Draco got up and transformed quickly, racing forward and knocking the other spirit away from Tessa right as she transformed. Her powerful paws came down on his back and everyone could hear the snap of his bones. He screamed and instantly he was human again.

"Draco!" Tessa cried, struggling against the urge to move forward and attack him while he was down and couldn't escape. "Draco go back to the spirit world! Have Sylvia heal you." She demanded. He nodded. "Lucy call out another spirit, or two if you can!" Tessa ordered, turning on the blonde.

"R-right!" She nodded and reached for her keys. Tessa couldn't help the instinctual snarl that came out of her mouth as she was tugged forward.

"Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" She called. The man in the horse costume saluted the air when he poofed into existence before his key holder.

"Howdy doodly milady." He greeted.

"If you want to salute me I'm over here. Anyways, Sagittarius I need you to help Loke, aim for the tiger." Lucy pointed to Tessa who growled lowly in warning. He nodded and began shooting arrows. Tessa knocked some of them away with her paws and dodged others as she began racing forward. She leapt up to pounce but a bright ball of light in the shape of a lion head smashed into her side, shoving her away.

"I'm so sorry!" Loke cringed when she hit a nearby boulder with a cry of pain.

"I-it's fine! Do what you have to." She grunted as she slowly got back up and crouched down slightly. She stepped forward and collapsed with a yowl.

"Damn it Tora! Get back up and fight!" Buask snarled. She got back to her feet and lunged for Loke. He jumped out of the way quickly and Sagittarius struck her with an arrow to her shoulder blade. She screamed and fell, turning back into her more human form. She tried to grab the arrow but hissed the second she touched it. "Get up! Keep fighting damn you!" He growled. "Get my keys back from that little bitch!" He snapped. With a glare, Tessa gripped the arrow tightly and pulled it out with a muffled scream.

"Tessa! Sagittarius thank you, you can g back now!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm fine!" She snapped. "You have to hurt me a lot worse!" She ground out. Her image shifted and suddenly she was like a tiger, but still humanoid. She just now had fur covering her body. She stood up with a grunt and stepped forward. "Leo, c'mon, you know what you have to do." She winced as she gripped at her injured arm. He grit his teeth.

"Tora! I'm tired of this! Finish it already! Kill the damned girl before I kill you!" Buask snarled, holding her key in a way to show that he could break it in half if he wanted. Loke stiffened at that, and his restraint snapped.

"That's it!" He snarled and raced toward the man.

"Tora, protect me!" He snapped as Loke called upon the power of Regulus. The girl moved in enough time to throw herself between her key holder and the ball of light that was hurled at him. She was launched back and hit the ground hard, rolling.

"Tessa!" She came to a stop at Buask's feet and he glared down in disgust when she didn't move to get up right away. He growled and kicked her hard in the stomach, making all the air gush from her lungs.

"Get up dammit! Do what I say! Get up and fight you weak little spirit! You had more fight in you when you were trying to get away from your last punishment!" He sneered as he stomped his foot into her side.

"You bastard!" Loke snarled. He lunged for him, but Tessa had gotten up finally while Buask was distracted. She tackled Loke to the ground and cried out in pain when the impact jolted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whimpered gripping Loke tightly. It was more restraining than hugging though. He hated to do it but he shoved her off and then got up while she laid on the ground, trying to recover from the pain that moving her arm had caused her. While she was down Loke lunged for Buask again, this time _finally_ tackling him. But with strength Loke didn't know the man had possessed, Buask threw him off, tossing him into Tessa who had just gotten back to her feet. She screamed as Loke slammed into her, and then he landed further back as she fell to the ground again.

"Tora! Get up and send him back to the spirit world!" Buask snapped. Her body jerked at the tug of intangible strings but she didn't get up. He growled and moved towards her, but stopped when Loke threw himself over her in a protective cage and glared up at him venomously. Realizing he wasn't going to win, Buask backed up looking for an escape.

"Don't even think of running." Lucy warned, holding keys at the ready. He glared.

"If I can't have Tora, no one can!" He snapped, grabbing her key in the fingers of both hands. Loke knew what he was going to do the second he spoke.

"No!" He roared as Buask put pressure on the key. It cracked and Tessa screamed in agony. The lion spirit launched himself at Buask and tackled him to the ground, punching him as hard as he could with his bare fist. He grabbed him by the collar and began beating the ever living hell out of the man. "You, despicable being! You're not fit to be a human, you low life scum! How dare you try to kill her you bastard! How dare you hurt her, she's one of your spirits, she's a person, not a toy or tool for you to beat or mess with for your amusement! She has feelings, she is a living being! How dare you even think of doing any harm to any one of us!" He snarled as he continued to beat him mercilessly.

"L-Leo!" Tessa whimpered just as he was about to hit him again. The fist with its fingers covered in rings stopped just centimeters from making contact. Loke looked over at her, found her golden eyes pleading with him. "Stop it, you're going to kill him." She whimpered.

"He would deserve it, he tried to kill you!" Loke glowered down at Buask with an amount of hatred that neither Tessa nor Lucy had ever seen.

"Please, stop it." She asked. Loke's hands clenched into tight fists and he continued to glare down at the unconscious man before releasing his hold on his shirt and standing up. He scooped up Tessa's fractured key from the ground and then went over and knelt beside the heavily injured spirit. She had what looked like a giant fissure in her side, and it was glowing.

"Tessa are you okay?" Lucy asked, rushing over now that the battle was finished. "What's going on with your side?"

"My key's cracked, if it were to break, I'd die. I-I have to get back to the celestial world. I need to…. I have to mend my key." She muttered, feeling dizzy from all the pain of her injuries.

"How do you mend it?"

"Piece… Of my….. Star… Forged with the key…." She tried to explain. Lucy shook her head quickly, realizing it would be complicated.

"Tell me when you're better. I will see you again I hope. Loke, can you take her back to your world?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, I can." He nodded. He moved to wrap his arms under her, but then stopped as he remembered her injuries and other things. "Lucy, call out Virgo and have her shove that vile thing onto the deepest hole she can dig." Loke jerked his chin over to Buask. The blonde nodded and then Loke looked down at Tessa, trying to determine what way he could carry her without aggravating injuries.

"There's no good way….. Just do it." She groaned. "Might pass out though, just a warning…." She added. The lion spirit nodded, and then quickly scooped her up into his arms and stood. Tessa screamed and he winced.

"I'm so, so sorry." He whispered.

"It's… Okay. I'll heal." She panted, forcing herself to stay coherent. "I-…. Thank you…. For rescuing me from him." She whispered as Loke stepped through the gate.

"It wasn't soon enough though. I should have done it a lot sooner." He murmured. "Then you wouldn't have been this badly injured."

"That's bull. I still would've had to fight." Tessa winced as his steps jolted and bounced her.

"But your injuries wouldn't have been _this_ severe." He argued.

"Don't argue with me, I'm injured." She grumbled. He fought a smile and shook his head at her.

"Tessa?"

"Mm?" She grunted.

"I rescued you because I lo-" He was cut off when her mouth pressed to his. She moaned, and it was in pain not pleasure. Loke broke the kiss quickly and focused back on walking to her house. She gave him directions to a different house though, and this one had a door with a snake carved into it. It opened seconds after their arrival and a woman with white hair, white scaled skin, and pink/red eyes answered.

"Ah, Tora. I've ben exsssspecting you." Her tongue slithered out and Loke noticed it was slim and forked like a snake's. "You mussst, be Leo. Bring her inssside. Ssset her on the couch." She ordered. He nodded and walked in. "Now you mussst leave to let me do my work. Ssshe will be fine in no time. I promissse." She smiled. He frowned. Tessa nodded minutely.

"Go Leo, I'll find you once I'm better." She smiled. He reached down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm holding you both to your promises." He warned before leaving reluctantly.

* * *

**And so that's it for this chapter folks. REVIEW!**

**Okay so I've finished the last chapter which is the next chapter so I'm just going to post it tonight and then mark this complete okay?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!~**

**A.~**


	20. The First Date

**Hello my lovelies! This is the end of the line unfortunately. So glad you guys decided to read this story! I love you all, thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I take credit for the idea and plot for this fanfiction, but I did not come up with the characters or original plot for FairyTail.**

**Enjoy!~**

**A.~**

* * *

_Previously on Key to My Heart_

_"Ah, Tora. I've ben exsssspecting you." Her tongue slithered out and Loke noticed it was slim and forked like a snake's. "You mussst, be Leo. Bring her inssside. Ssset her on the couch." She ordered. He nodded and walked in. "Now you mussst leave to let me do my work. Ssshe will be fine in no time. I promissse." She smiled. He frowned. Tessa nodded minutely._

_"Go Leo, I'll find you once I'm better." She smiled. He reached down and kissed her forehead._

_"I'm holding you both to your promises." He warned before leaving reluctantly._

Now…

"How are you feeling? Are you sure you're okay to walk around?" Loke asked. Tessa rolled her eyes and gave the lion spirit a look.

"Calm down, Leo. The worry look doesn't suit you." She teased before getting up and walking over to put her dish in the sink.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure!"

"I heal fast, even faster with both Draco and Sylvia helping to heal me. My key is fixed, and I'm fine. I promise." She muttered, but the mention of her previously fractured key had her ears and tail drooping and her hand going to her side. Underneath the thin material of her t-shirt she felt the ridged line of the scar that when all the way up her side, starting at her hip and ending under her arm. Her key also had a darker line of jade going up the side from where it had been cracked and then mended.

Just like what always happened in the one human year since it happened, whenever Tessa appeared self-conscious about the scar Leo did his best to comfort her or take her mind off of it.

"Here, let me help." He smiled, taking the plate from her after rolling up the sleeves on his shirt. Tessa smiled at him and watched as he washed the plate. When it was scrubbed clean she took it from him to dry it.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough rescuing me." She murmured as she rubbed the wetness from the dish in her hands with the cloth. Loke paused in his scrubbing of a spoon and looked at her. "Not just the general rescue either. If you hadn't tackled him when you did…" She shook her head. "I'm still here because of you. I owe you and Lucy my life." She whispered.

"Hey." Loke frowned slightly when he saw her eyes glistening with tears. He wiped his hands dry quickly and turned her to face him abruptly. The look of determination on his face took Tessa by surprise for a second. "Lucy rescued you because she's a good person that can't stand the mistreatment of celestial spirits." He told her firmly. "And as for me, I couldn't just stand by while you got hurt. While someone I lov-" Tessa cut him off with a kiss.

"I will still be thanking you and Lucy every day." She murmured. "Now, let's finish cleaning so we can have some cuddle time, I'm tired." She smiled. Loke nodded but frowned when she turned away from him. That was the third time she'd cut him off whenever he'd tried to tell her. The first, right after her rescue, the second was when she'd presented her mended key to Lucy, thanked her and him for saving her from her former owner, and when Loke had tried to explain his reasons for it, she'd cut him off once again by abruptly changing the subject. Now she'd done it again. He contemplated this while they washed and dried dishes at her house in the spirit world.

After they finished they settled onto the couch in the living room, Tessa was lounging across his lap, cradled between his legs with her back to his chest, and she was reading a book that Lucy had loaned her, and Loke was still thinking things over while running his fingers absentmindedly through her hair. She purred in contentment and flipped a page as the lion spirit came up with a strategy to test his theory.

"Hey Tess." She hummed, held up a finger for a second, then pointed to a spot on the page before turning slightly to look up at him. He looked down at her and she tried not to blush at the tender looking stare. "I been wanting to tell you something." He had her attention now. "Tessa, I lo-" She kissed him quickly and smiled as she pulled back.

"Sorry, I'm at a really good part." With that she turned around and continued reading. Loke contained a huff. Either she was allergic to those words, she didn't reciprocate them and didn't want to leave him hanging, or she just plain didn't want him to say it.

"I totally forgot!" He said suddenly, startling the poor tiger girl.

"What?" She asked.

"I have to go meet up with Taurus and Scorpio to help them move Aquarius's stuff into his house." He said quickly. Tessa sat up to give him room to move when he began squirming to get out.

"Oh. Okay, you can come back when you're done then. You're allowed in whenever you want." She smiled. He nodded and kissed her quickly before getting up. She watched him leave and then shrugged before going back to her book with a sigh. She already missed him stroking her hair, it had felt so nice. She'd have to get him to do it more often when he got back.

O~O~O~O

"Ah, now I see what you mean. Basically, you're trying to confess your love to Tora, but she's not letting you say it." Draco summarized as he sat down a tray of tea on the table and poured two cups. He handed one to Loke and took the other for himself as he sat down.

"Right. I don't understand why." The frustrated spirit pouted.

"And you're hoping that I, as her closest friend, would know the answer." Draco assumed. He nodded and so did the dragon spirit. "Sure, I know why." He shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

.

.

.

.

"And?" Loke asked after they just sat in silence and Draco sipped his tea.

"Oh you wanted me to tell you?"

"Yes, that was kind of the point of coming here to talk about it." Loke muttered in exasperation.

"Well, fine, I guess I'll tell you since you're so clueless. Look, Tora originally didn't like you because she likes a monogamist relationship. You, as the lion, are anything _but _monogamist. You flirt with anything in a skirt, and you take it even further if they're willing to take their skirt off. So just from that she would be guarded. The fact that she entered a relationship with you regardless of know how you are with women-"

"Hey!"

"Shows she is either really making a stupid decision-"

"_Hey!_"

"Or she really is putting trust in you. Besides the monogamy factor, Tora doesn't really do relationships unless she's _really_ serious. But anyways, she clearly knows what she's stopping you from saying and her reason for doing that is based on the fact that people use that term so loosely now. It used to be where you didn't just say 'love' like any other regular every day word. And even when it wasn't used so often, Tora was still careful about saying it." He explained. "And there's also the fact that Tora is more a woman of action rather than words. If you want her to know how you feel, you have to show her, not just tell her by speaking."

"Okay, well how do you propose I show her?"

"She's never been on a proper date before, so you could try that." Draco shrugged. Loke nodded.

"Alright, thanks." He smiled. The dragon nodded and with that, the lion spirit left to go back to Tessa's house.

He walked inside and found her curled up on the sofa, the was laying open and face down over her stomach. She was asleep, and he smiled at how adorable she looked. He walked over, gently pulled the book from her grasp and placed the bookmark inside before closing it and setting it on the side table. Then he gently scooped her into his arms, lifting her off of the couch. She grumbled something in her sleep and tried to shift, but then settled into his arms when her head was tucked into his neck comfortably.

Being mindful of her tail so he didn't step on it or trip over it, Loke carried her up to her bedroom and laid her down under the covers. When he tried to straighten, he we jerked back down by his tie, which Tessa held tightly in her sleep. He sighed, set his glasses on the bedside table, and then shifted her over to make room so he could lay next to her in the bed. Immediately she shifted closer until she was curled up against his side, and she began to purr in her sleep. He smiled down at her affectionately and kissed her forehead softly, turning so he could hold her.

"I love you, Tessa, and I will show you." He promised before closing his eyes and drifting off with her.

O~O~O~O

"Where are you taking me?" She asked him for the billionth time. He simply smiled.

"You'll see when we get there, I already told you." He said with slight exasperation. The tiger spirit pouted and tried a different angle.

"Could you maybe tell me before we get there?" She asked sweetly, batting her lashes at him. He paused, looked at her display, and then shook his head.

"No." She pouted again and frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because we're here." He smiled. She looked around.

"We're at the park." She realized.

"Yup. Come with me." He said, taking her hand again and leading her along.

"Leo, seriously, you're acting weird. Why are we at the park in the middle of the night?" She asked.

"Stop asking questions, just let me do this." He chuckled. She huffed but went silent for the moment, letting him lead her to wherever. They ended up in front of a huge wall of bushes. She rose an eyebrow.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" She asked.

"No, this is." He reached into the bushes, or actually it was a curtain of leaves Tessa realized, and pulled it aside to reveal a small grove filled with flowers. In the center of those flowers there was the warm glow of candle light and picnic basket set on a blanket. She blinked in surprise and turned her questioning gaze to Loke. "I wanted to take you out on a date." He murmured. Her mouth dropped open into a little 'o'.

"I've…. Never been on a date before." She murmured.

"Well then, let me be your first." He offered her his arm and she looped hers through it. He led her into the little grove and then helped her to sit down on the blanket. He sat down next to her and opened the picnic basket, pulling out two champagne flutes and a bottle of-

"Leo, I don't exactly drink." She giggled.

"I know, this is sparkling cider. Goodness, what kind of man do you think I am? I'd never try to get a woman drunk on the first date." He said with teasing dramatics. Tessa giggled and held up her hands.

"My mistake." She said lightly. She watched him pour two glasses of sparkling cider and then he handed her one.

"To the first date. And to the radiant star that has my heart." He toasted. Tessa blushed and looked away. He tapped his glass lightly to hers, bringing her attention back to him, and she watched as he sipped the cider. He caught her staring and hastily she turned her head away and lifted her own glass to her lips, closing her eyes as she drank to avoid his eyes as a blush broke out across her cheeks. He smirked softly as her stubborn nature.

"It really is just cider." He murmured when she pulled the glass away.

"You doubted me?" He asked, pretending to look hurt. She shrugged, and got a mischievous look, and he knew he was in for it now.

"Well, I never know what to expect from you, little cub." She teased. He smiled at the joking jab and set his glass down carefully. He got to his hands and knees and crawled across the blanket to her. She leaned back, her eyes darkening as she watched him stalk towards her like a hunter stalking it's prey, and gulped when he got close. The look his was giving her was dripping with seduction and it made her heart beat faster and her breathing hitch.

"I wanted to avoid alcohol because I wanted you head to be clear." He murmured quietly.

"C-clear? Clear for what?" She asked.

"Later." He said, backing away and sitting back in his original spot. Tessa exhaled harshly.

"What's later?" She wondered.

"You'll find out." He promised. "For now, let's eat." He smiled and got into the picnic basket again. He pulled out some yummy looking sandwiches and offered one to Tessa. They ate in companionable silence for a while, and then chatted casually as they let their stomachs settle. "Are you ready for desert?" He asked.

"Yes please." She smiled. Loke got into the basket again and pulled out a chilled plate of chocolate covered strawberries. Tessa's tail swished back and forth happily at the sight and she licked her lips lightly. Loke set the plate down, took a strawberry and held it up to Tessa.

"Say 'ah'." He teased. Tessa laughed.

"We're really doing the whole feeding each other thing?"

"Yes, shush, just take the strawberry." He teased. She rolled her eyes, smiled and then wrapped her lips round the treat he offered, biting into it slowly to make sure the chocolate didn't break and fall off. She watched Loke's eyes darken slightly and he leaned forward as Tessa did. She turned her head at the last second and reach down to grab a strawberry.

"Your turn." She murmured, lifting the strawberry to his lips. He took it and bit into it quickly, causing some of the juice to trickle from the corner of his mouth. Tessa set the nub of the berry down on the plastic that had wrapped their sandwiches and moved forward. "You have some juice on your mouth." She informed him, but stopped his hand when he tried to wipe it away. "Let me get it for you." She smirked and moved forward to sit in his lap. She cupped his face in her hands and tilted it just slightly to kiss the corner of his mouth, wiping the juice away with her lips. Loke groaned softly and turned his head back to kiss her, but he kept it gentle and chaste—much to Tessa's displeasure.

"I have something to ask you." He said as he pulled away from her a moment later.

"Alright." She smiled curiously.

"I really care about you, Tessa. I lo-" He was cut off by her lips again, but pulled back quickly. "Please let me say it." He chuckled. She blushed and looked down.

"It's embarrassing." She mumbled.

"It's just us here, and I really want to tell you." He murmured as he pressed his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes and sighed. Taking it as a sign of surrender, Loke smiled and leaned back, making her open her eyes and look at him. "I love you, Tessa." He declared. She blushed brightly and looked away.

"I…. I love you too, Leo." She admitted, her blush deepening. He smiled and kissed her. "Now, get back to your question before we get all mushy." She said quickly, making him chuckle.

"Right. Well, it'll be easier to ask knowing you return my affections." He teased. "Anyways, I haven't asked many people this, only two people in my entire existence. So hopefully it shows how serious I am about you, Tess." He murmured. "And—well, I guess it's not so much a question as something that I'm doing, but I still need to make sure you're okay with it and all and—"

"Leo," she said placed a finger over his lips to stop his nervous rambling. She smiled and kissed him quickly. "I'm sure I'll be fine with it." She laughed. "Just ask me, or tell me." She shrugged.

"Right. Sorry. Anyways…." He took a deep breath and looked into the gold eyes he loved. "I claim you, Tessa." She gasped softly and jerked back a little in shock.

"Wh-what….?" She whispered.

"I claim you. If it's alright with you, anyways." He seemed unsure. Tessa, sat with her mouth hanging open.

"I-….. I didn't-… I didn't know you were _that_ serious." She whispered. Now Loke began to sweat.

"Are you… Not okay with it?" He seemed upset by the possibility. Tessa's eyes widened for the second time and she shook her head, and then when he looked sad she realized how it looked. So instead of mucking it up worse with words she tackled him to the blanket and kissed him hard. He gave an "omf!" at the surprise attack and she pulled back with a smile. As she looked down at him.

"I claim you right back, Leo." She decided. It took a second for her words to sink in, and when they did he smiled brightly.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

He kissed her again and stood up, with her wrapped up in her arms. He grabbed her hips and spun her in a circle making her laugh.

"I love you!" He called. She blushed as he set her down and shoved him playfully, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't say it so loudly, weirdo." She huffed. "And that whole happy spin thing was totally cliché. Along with the picnic." She added. He smirked, not at all put off by her teasing.

"You loved it, and you know it. In fact, I'm making it my mission to do more clichéd, things with you, as many as we can. And I well shout my love for you as loud as I can, because I want everyone to know how happy you make me." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. Her hands rested on his chest and she sighed.

"So, this is when you decide to show your true corny and cheesy self huh?"

"You mean when it's too late for you to just back out?"

"Yeah."

"Yes." He smirked. "That was my plan all along."

"I can believe that, sneaky lion." She laughed and pushed up on her toes to kiss him. "Thank you. For everything. I owe you everything." She whispered against his lips.

"Mmm, no. You don't owe me a thing." He murmured. "You love me, that makes it all worth it." She beamed up at him and he smiled down at her. That's when he noticed something different about her. "Tessa?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that you're glowing?"

"Am I? Wow, that hasn't happened in a while." She muttered when she looked down and realized her skin was giving off a luminescent glow.

"You've glowed before?"

"Only when I'm perfectly happy." She smiled. "What do stars do, Leo?" She asked. He chuckled and rose an eyebrow. "They shine." She teased. He leaned down and kissed her, and her glow grew brighter.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She hummed and rested her head on his chest, perfectly content, happy, and in love.

**The End**

* * *

**Well that's it my lovelies, for this story has come to the end. As you can see above lol. REVIEW just one final time, please, I love you all, thank you for following along with this story, marking it as one of your favorites and I hope to see you in future stories.**

**Speaking of future stories, here's a sneak peek at my new story. And you shall find out the title when I post it! You will find out the pairing here. Hope you like it! ;)**

"Hey, so how did you sleep?" The raven haired ice mage asked as he prepared a light breakfast. She hummed and stretched her arms over her head.

"Real good. You sure keep the place cold at night but it sure beats the heck out of an alley that's for darn sure." She muttered. He chuckled.

"Well you can crash here until you find an apartment, and from now on, no arguing about who gets the bed or the couch, you'll take the bed." He told her. She pouted but decided not to argue. For the moment. "Anyways, I'm making breakfast and tea, do you want some?"

"Sure, that sounds great and it smells delicious." She smiled.

"How do you like your tea?" He asked.

"However you like it is fine." She shrugged.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I don't mind." She said, glancing around.

"Alright. You can look around if you like." He offered. They'd come in so late the night before that they had argued about sleeping arrangements and then just gone to bed without much of a tour other than the route from the bedroom to the bathroom. She whipped her head around to look at him quickly.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"For?"

"Staring…. I've just… Never been in a place like this before…." She mumbled.

"An apartment?"

"A home." She corrected. Suddenly Gray looked sad and she seemed confused for a second. "Did I say the wrong thing again?" She asked.

"You've never been in a home before? Didn't you have parents or a guardian or someone to look after you?"

"Well….. I had…. I guess you could call her a guardian, she was like a mom in a way." She frowned and rubbed her bandaged arm. "But we never lived in a house or apartment or anything."

"Where did you live, a hut or a cabin?" He asked.

"Uh, no….. It was a cave." She shrugged.

"A cave?" Gray looked appalled.

"Yeah. Now you see why it wasn't so 'homey' or anything." She continued to rub her hand up and down her wrapped arm and it drew Gray's attention there. He desperately wanted to ask what had happened to her but he knew that was beyond rude. Her arm was suddenly drawn behind her back and he looked back up to find her looking at him with a slightly self-conscious expression. He chastised himself for staring so long.

"Uh—anyways, tea!" He said quickly, turning back to the stove.

"Gray?" The girl called softly.

"Yes?"

"You're missing your shirt." She said bluntly. He cursed, found it on the chair at the kitchen table, and hastily put it back on.

"Sorry, it's a-"

"Habit, I know." She giggled.

"Right. Well, even though you seem to know about me, I don't know a thing about you. So, care to share a little bit about yourself Serafina?"

"Just Sera, please. And…. It depends on what you'd like to know." She shrugged as she sat and watched him pour the tea into two cups once the water was finished heating. It wasn't even steaming.

"Whatever you're willing to tell me." He smiled as he handed her one. She held the cup in her hands and hummed, thinking of some information to tell him as he sat down, both waiting for the tea to finish steeping.

"Hmm…. What can I tell you that's not totally embarrassing?" She mumbled, biting her lip softly as she thought. "Well…. I'm Serafina Lee, though I prefer to be called Sera, I like any shade of blue, and…. My birthday is on the twenty first of June." She shrugged, took some of the pancakes he'd made, and put them on a plate with some butter and syrup. She cut into them and began eating in a very lady like manner for someone apparently raised in a cave.

"Really?" He asked in surprise. She nodded. "The first official day of summer huh? That's about four months away now isn't it?" He speculated.

"Yup." She smiled.

"How old will you be turning?" He asked casually as he sipped his tea to see if it was ready to drink yet.

"Eighteen." She smiled. He inhaled his drink, spluttered and coughed. Sera shot up from her seat and went around to pat his back and help him. "Goodness, are you okay? Please be okay, I have no clue how to do CPR." She tried to joke. He chuckled and it turned into more coughing as he tried to calm down.

"S-sorry to worry you, just swallowed tea the wrong way." He said gruffly. _Jesus, eighteen! She's a freaking minor!?_ He felt disgusted with himself.

"Does my age bother you?" Sera frowned.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"My age, me being seventeen, does it bother you?"

"W-why would it bother me?"

"I don't know, you're the one who inhaled your tea when I told you how old I was turning, you tell me." She was sharp, he had to give her that. He shook his head quickly.

"No, it's not that," it was partly that. He was very attracted to her, and to find out she was under age was a serious blow. It made him feel sort of like a predator or something—especially after sharing abed with her the night before, "it was just surprising is all. You seem very mature for your age." He said instead. She blushed and the light pink matched the color of her hair, making her chocolate colored eyes stand out more.

"So then it doesn't bother you?" She asked hopefully. This was a very dangerous question, and Gray had no clue what she meant by it.

"Why should it?"

"I don't know, but guys have freaked out about it before, and I never really understood it, something about predators or pedophiles or whatever, I didn't really get it as they ran for the hills, but it's kind of limited my friends in the past. I get really annoyed with people my age, the girls are so high strung and the boys only want to get into your pants and all this _drama_," he had no idea she could actually talk so much, it was kind of amusing and adorable, "and that's why I like hanging out with people who are a little bit older, but not too old otherwise you get into father slash grandpa territory, but it's not like you're like that, you more of a cool slightly older brother." She smiled sweetly, and Gray deflated slightly at being referred to as an older brother. But it was much safer than the alternatives he guessed. Boy was he going to be wrong…

* * *

**And there it is. If you want to read it, add me to your followed authors list to know when the first chapter will be posted!**

**Anyways since this was the last chapter for this story, I bid thee farewell my faithful followers! Thanks for sticking with me till the end!**

**GOODBYE MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


End file.
